Old Habits
by dewdropsunlight
Summary: Once again blown off by Scott for a girl, Stiles is left alone with his thoughts and everyone knows how dangerous thoughts can be. Sterek! Warning: Self-harm. Triggers!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Series 3. It's a one-shot for now, but if you want to, I could make it into a two-shot or a short story.**

* * *

Stiles went straight to his room when he got home. He knew that his father was at the station and wouldn't be back until later. While he didn't mind his father being gone so much, some part of Stiles wished that he was home more often. Setting his backpack down on his bed (or rather throwing it), Stiles went to the computer and started it up. Scott had mentioned something about a Yotsuya Kaidan, some sort of Japanese creature Kyra had mentioned, and Stiles was instantly intrigued. In fact, Scott was going to come over later so they could discuss it and play a video game. His phone made a soft ringing sound and Stiles fell out of his chair to get it out of his backpack.

"Stiles."

"Hey, I can't come."

"Wait, what? Are you okay?" Stiles shifted his weight onto his left face and made a puzzled face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could I come over tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Sorry Stiles." Scott's voice rang with sympathy. In the background Stiles could hear Kyra giggling. Anger pulsed through Stiles's veins as he realized he was once again being blown off for a girl; first for Allison, now for Kyra.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." His voice was tight and he hung up before throwing his phone at the wall, putting a small dent into the blue paint. Sighing, Stiles felt back on his bed, barely missing his backpack, and spread his arms out. His golden brown eyes stared at the ceiling like it held all the answers he needed. Like why did he feel like Scott and him weren't as great as friends anymore? Oh well that might have to do with the fact that he was pushed aside every time for a girl. It might also have to do with the fact that he killed Allison. Granted he was being possessed by the Nogitsune, but he could still see and hear and feel everything going on. It was almost like HE himself had killed her.

Stiles started to shake and realized that he needed to calm down so a panic attack didn't happen. A shower…..that sounded good at the moment. At no particular speed, Stiles undressed and hopped into the medium-hot shower. Breathing in and out slowly, he let the water run down his body. His heart seemed to have a different idea and started speeding up. _Calm down._ Stiles told himself.

Control. He needed to get into control. His mind raced trying to find something that would calm him. In other words, he needed an anchor or at least something that would be comforting. A thought passed through his head and the second he actually thought about doing it, he froze.

Stiles didn't actually consider hurting himself until years after his mother died and roughly two years before Scott became a wolf. It was a late night when he had gotten back home. His father had gotten into a semi-severe accident and was in the hospital. The only reason he wasn't there was that Mrs. McCall forced him outside so Stiles could sleep in his bed and for him to come back when he was rested. True, she knew of the amount of worry Stiles had for his only parent but she convinced him that he wouldn't be able to help if he didn't get sleep. Reluctantly Stiles went home. Scott had offered to come over yet despite the fact that he really did need someone; Stiles denied it and said he'd be fine, that he really just wanted to be alone.

But with everything that's happened…Stiles felt the urge coming to cut again. It was becoming overpowering and regardless of the consequences, Stiles stepped out of the shower and took out a razor, carefully taking it apart before throwing out the plastic. He knew that the wolves would be able to smell the blood however Stiles could just say he tripped.

He held the blade in his left hand, it shaking a little. _Don't do it….do it….Don't do it…do it._ He kept debating back and forth and suddenly there were four small cuts on his right wrist. Stiles felt his heart rate slow down a little. _One more…then stop; any more would cause concern._ And he really didn't want anyone else worrying about him. With a shaky hand, he cut. Stiles gasped and immediately turned off the shower. The smart part of his brain was screaming at him; quick bandage it. The cut wasn't extremely deep, but it definitely wasn't shallow. Setting his wrist down on the counter, Stiles got out tape and a large band-aid.

* * *

Once again, Stiles fell back against his bed, eyes closed this time. Roughly an hour later he jolted awake, panicked.

"Stiles…it's alright." Whipping his head around, the outline of one Derek Hale with an unexplainable look on his face was staring at him. "It's alright." Derek's voice was quiet and it took a few minutes before Stiles realized his heart had been racing. It took an even longer time for him to realize that he was gripping Derek's shirt tightly and Derek's hand was rubbing his back. "It's alright." The comforting words were continued to be whispered to him and eventually his grip relaxed and he leaned against the werewolf's chest.

"I'm okay…" Stiles managed to say. "Don't worry. I'm okay…" They stayed like that for who knows how long. It was 20 minutes or it was an hour. Stiles didn't pay attention to anything but the heart beat of Derek and the circles being drawn onto his back.

"Stiles…" Stiles tensed a little, knowing what was to come…or at least he had a pretty good idea about what the werewolf was about to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you smell of blood?" Stiles had to remind himself over and over again that this was Derek, the sourwolf that would threaten him (though Stiles knew the wolf wouldn't actually harm him) and would push him up against the wall.

"It's nothing sourwolf." Gently, he pushed off of Derek's chest and rubbed his eyes.

"You can tell me." Derek stared back at him with such intensity that Stiles had to look away. He knew the wolf would be able to hear if he lied and it was already bad enough he could smell the pain he put himself in.

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Derek pressed.

"I can't…I don't know how…" Annoyed with himself and his speaking abilities, Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know what else to do." He barely spoke.

"What?" Stiles glared at the wolf, knowing that Derek heard what he said.

"I didn't know what else to do." Minutes passed before anything was said. Stiles just looked down at his hands uncomfortably and started counting his fingers. It was the hand and voice of Derek that made him stop.

"You could've called me." There was a ton of hurt in the werewolf's voice. "You may be human, but you're definitely pack." Stiles looked at him and didn't care that there was a tear rolling down his cheek. "I would've come and if you ever feel like this again, I want…no I need you to call me." Stiles just nodded, which made Derek shake his head. "You don't understand Stiles. I _need_ you to call me." The emphasis on the word 'need' made him just stare at Derek.

"Okay."

"I won't pester you more tonight since you have school tomorrow and I can smell how tired you are, but I'll be here when you get home tomorrow and I expect us to talk about this." Derek made a move to go but Stiles grabbed his wrist, causing the werewolf to turn and give a look of confusion and….anxiousness.

"Stay." That one word made all the tension in the room break. Derek lightly smiled, took his shoes off, and laid on the bed next to Stiles. The younger teen hesitantly snuggled next to the wolf and was surprised when Derek allowed him to. He was even more surprised when the man wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

"You'll be alright." Was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys voted for a second chapter...so here it is! **

**Let me know how it goes :)**

* * *

Stiles is dreaming. At least, that's what he keeps repeating to himself. No way had Derek found out about his old habit. No way had Derek comforted him when he had yet another dream-induced panic attack. No way had Derek been willing to cuddle with him and there's definitely _no way_ Derek is still cuddling with him. Stiles thought it over; it was _Derek_ he was thinking about. Derek the sourwolf, the fun-spoiler, the one who never stops threatening him…it didn't make sense. Finally opening his eyes, he just stared at the man lying next to him.

Derek certainly looked different when he was asleep. For once, there wasn't a stern look on the man's face. Stiles smiled and despite the fact that he found the entire situation strange, snuggled closer to Derek. He must have dozed off after that because the next time Stiles opened his eyes; it was because his father was shaking him awake.

"Are you feeling alright?" A concerned look showed on the Sheriff's face. "I called you a few times and you didn't wake up." Yawning, Stiles sat up.

"Yeah, I'm good." His father's eyes softened.

"Listen…I normally don't do this, but I'll call the school and say you won't be coming." Stiles started to protest but stopped when a hand was put up. "You look like crap Stiles and I don't need a call saying you were falling asleep in class again." Sighing, Stiles nodded. "Just go back to sleep." And Stiles did just that.

* * *

A soft buzzing awoke him. Rolling over, Stiles lazily patted around his side desk before remembering he chucked his phone. Groaning a little, he got up and looked around the floor for it.

_**From Scott:**_

_**Dude, where r u? **_

Stiles rubbed his face with his free hand.

_**To Scott:**_

_**At home. Don't feel good.**_

He waited a few seconds.

_**From Scott:**_

_**Oh, so I shouldn't come over then?**_

Glancing at the time, he noticed it was about an hour before school got out. Then, just as he was typing a response saying it was cool for Scott to still come over, he realized that Scott didn't want to come over and Stiles "being sick" was probably a good thing.

_**To Scott:**_

_**Yeah…don't want you to catch anything.**_

_**From Scott:**_

_**Feel better**_

Utter bullcrap, that's what this was. Stiles knew for a fact that werewolves couldn't get sick (well, not really) so him "not feeling well" shouldn't make a difference to Scott. Huffing a little, Stiles flung open his bedroom door and hopped down the stairs towards the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he just stared…like the food was going to come out itself. Seconds passed and he closed it.

"There's nothing to eat."

"Or maybe you're just not hungry." The voice made him jump, which in turn caused him to hit his elbow on the counter top, which in turn caused Stiles to mumble something about his funny bone.

"Dude! Don't _do_ that!" There was a slightly amused look to Derek's face when Stiles glared at him.

"Why aren't you in school?" The question made Stiles tense a little, but he shook it off.

"I don't feel well." This made the man walk closer to Stiles.

"You're not sick Stiles and I don't know why you think you can lie." Right…werewolves can hear heartbeats; Stiles reminded himself once again, unsure as to why he kept forgetting that small fact.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

* * *

Since he was young, Derek's loved night walks. It just so happens that he walks past Stiles' house. So when he heard the boys' heart rhythm pick up, Derek immediately stopped his walk and climbed the side of the house, then across the roof to Stiles' window. He couldn't sense anything and with his eyes adjusting, he couldn't see anything either. Putting his fingers underneath the window sill, Derek lifted it up. "Stiles?" He lightly called out. A movement on the bed drew him closer. Derek's adjusting eyes made it easy to see the cold sweat clinging to Stiles forehead. "Stiles!" The younger boy woke up and panic shown in his eyes. "Stiles…it's alright." Stiles quickly moved his head and Derek just stared at him. "It's alright." He said quietly, hoping not to scare the kid anymore then he already was. When Stiles hand gripped his shirt tighter, Derek moved his hand to the teenager's back and started to rub circles, much like what his mother used to do to him. "It's alright." Derek kept whispering it to him and ignored the surprised feeling when Stiles leaned up against him.

"I'm okay…" Stiles told him, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then Derek. "Don't worry. I'm okay…" Derek sadly smiled, even though the boy was terror-stricken, Stiles was still trying to pass of his feelings as nothing. They sat quietly, Stiles just leaning against him and Derek thinking while drawing circles on Stiles' back. Suddenly Derek was really focused on his sense of smell. "Stiles…" Derek could feel the teenager tense.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you smell of blood?" Derek could see the inner turmoil, as Stiles' face went from one reaction to the next.

"It's nothing sourwolf." Derek refrained from rolling his eyes at the lie.

"You can tell me."

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Derek pressed.

"I can't…I don't know how…" He watched as Stiles ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I didn't know what else to do." The teenager lightly spoke and Derek was glad he had enhanced hearing abilities.

"What?" Stiles glared at the Derek with intensity.

"I didn't know what else to do." Minutes passed before anything was said. Stiles just looked down at his hands uncomfortably and started counting his fingers. Derek started to put his hand out, hesitated, and then put his hand on Stiles hands, trying to get him to stop counting. He knew the reason behind Stiles counting and felt saddened by it.

"You could've called me." Derek couldn't control his hurt leaking into his voice. "You may be human, but you're definitely pack. I would've come and if you ever feel like this again, I want…no I need you to call me." Stiles just nodded, which made Derek shake his head. "You don't understand Stiles. I _need_ you to call me." Derek hated the fact that Stiles didn't trust him. Sure, he was rude from time to time and perhaps a little pressuring at times, but he would do anything for pack. More specifically, he would do anything for Stiles.

"Okay."

"I won't pester you more tonight since you have school tomorrow and I can smell how tired you are, but I'll be here when you get home tomorrow and I expect us to talk about this." Derek made a move to go but Stiles grabbed his wrist, causing the werewolf to turn and give a look of confusion and….anxiousness. Derek had a myriad of emotions run through him.

"Stay." Derek lightly smiled, took his shoes off, and laid on the bed next to Stiles. He tensed a little when the younger teen snuggled next to him but made no move to stop it. In fact, Derek pulled him a little closer.

"You'll be alright." Derek whispered to him, before he felt the boys' body relax and his heart beat slow; which left Derek wide awake to think about things.

* * *

**I know I left it off pretty much at the same place, I just wanted to try **

**writing in Derek's POV. The next chapter will cover more. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously: **_

"_You're not sick Stiles and I don't know why you think you can lie." Right…werewolves can hear heartbeats; Stiles reminded himself once again, unsure as to why he kept forgetting that small fact._

* * *

**Now:**

Turning his back on Derek, he faced the fridge and just stared at it. "You're right." Stiles put his hands out on the counter and leaned against them. "I'm not sick. I just…I didn't want to go to school."

"Why?" Derek voiced.

"I didn't feel like it." Stiles closed his eyes and thought about it. Why didn't he want to go? Behind him, Derek was quiet. He nearly jumped thirty feet when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Stiles," Derek paused, before gently pushing the kid to where he was staring straight at him, "listen…we can either have this talk now or later. Your choice. But we _will_ talk." That's when Stiles started to let his anger pour out, his face turning slightly red as his jaw clenched.

"No, we _won't_ Derek. There is _nothing_ to talk about." Stiles shoved Derek's shoulders extremely hard, and surprisingly the werewolf allowed him to. Storming past, he walked right up the stairs and into his room, making a show of slamming his door. Stiles yelled in utter frustration. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to just continue on with his smiling and his not-so-little lies. He was supposed to just continue on feeling the way he was because he deserved it. His mom died because of him. Scott is pushing away because of him. Stiles always gets involved in everything.

A knock on the door interrupted his corrupted thoughts of himself. "Stiles, let me in." Derek's usually gruff voice came out soft and mellow. Stiles turned his head from side to side, trying to find something to block the door. He didn't want to hear anyone else's thoughts, just his own. He didn't want to be told what to do or not to do. He just wanted to be left alone in his miserable state. Bed; that should do it. Quickly, Stiles pushed hard against his bed, summoning strength he usually never uses. "Stiles?" Derek's voice seemed to have a tinge of panic along with confusion. As soon as the bed hit the door, Derek started to pound on it. "Stiles let me in!" Derek became more urgent.

"Leave me alone!" Stiles screamed, putting his hands to his hair and pulling on it. He backed himself into the farthest corner and knelt down. His heart rate spiked and his breaths became shorter. Soon enough, Derek's voice was mumble-jumble and nothing was making sense. "Leave me alone…" Stiles whispered to himself before falling into the depths of his mind for silence.

* * *

An uncomfortable neck ache was what woke him. Moaning, (with his eyes still closed) Stiles moved his head in a small circle, stopping when his head hit a soft wall. Opening one eye, he looked up to see Derek sleeping. Then opening both eyes, he realized that he was still in the corner of his room with his bed against his door (Derek must've gone around to his window) and he was currently curled up in Derek's lap with Derek's arms securely tightened around him. Wiggling a bit, Stiles managed to get out of Derek's grip, straightening himself out when he stood up.

He must've had a panic attack and his lack of breath caused him to pass out. Scratching the back of his head, Stiles looked down at Derek and then his bed. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to take a shot at his thought. He bent down next to the sleeping figure and put his arms under the werewolf. On the count of three, he lifted up and surprised by his own weight, almost dropped Derek. Smiling a little, the first legit one for the first time in months, Stiles slowly walked to his bed and set the werewolf down on it. Stiles took the edge of the covers and pulled them up to Derek's shoulders.

A flashback from when his mother would tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead came back to him, causing Stiles to smile again. Turning his back on Derek, Stiles went over to his desk and turned on his computer, or rather started it up again as he didn't turn it off last night. Checking his email, he didn't receive any and then, after that, turned it off. He sat there for a few minutes, tapping his fingers on the desk.

Then the day passed through his head. March 23rd…nine years after his mother passed away. Instantly Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, something he used to do a lot as a child. He used to think it would protect him, maybe not forever but until the day had passed. If possible, the already small, skinny boy became smaller and thinner.

True, he had his dad to help deal, but in the past few years the sheriff had made himself busy with work or helping someone to move to a new house. Thus leaving Stiles by himself to handle the repercussions of his mother's death.

Suddenly feeling a tad claustrophobic, Stiles glanced at the werewolf then at the window. His decision made, Stiles grabbed the razor (quite hesitantly actually) before taking a last look at Derek and slipping out onto his rooftop. Despite the fact that he's 'not athletic' or brig a werewolf, Stiles had jumped off his rooftop numerous times to either go to Scott's house or to do something with the pack. Taking a deep breath, Stiles jumped and landed perfectly.

Then he ran, not bothering with his bike or his jeep. In all honesty though, a jeep starting up would wake Derek and the last thing Stiles wanted to do right now was talk. A bike would've been reasonable but he hadn't thought about it until he was a few blocks away. Cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner, he kicked a tiny rock on the sidewalk.

Left, straight for two blocks, right, straight for three blocks; Stiles arrived at the town cemetery.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this chapter is short. **

**But it's to help set up for the next chapter, which will be much longer.**

* * *

He felt the breath he was holding release, and his body relax with the exhale. Calmly, Stiles walked through the graveyard to his mother's headstone, wrapping his arms around himself. Kneeling down the second he got to the site, Stiles looked at the engraving in the granite.

_Claudia Stilinski_

_Born- January 23__rd__, 1969_

_Died- August 29__th__, 2006_

Stiles sat down, his back against the cold stone and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His legs sprawled out in front of him, one knee bent. "Hey mom," his voice cracked, "everything's good." Rolling his head back and forth, he backtracked. "That's wrong. Nothing's good. Scott has his head up his butt with his new girl Kira. He fails to see how I'm falling apart. Despite the fact that he's a freakin' werewolf and should be able to tell when I'm lying! And then you have everyone else who are so into their own worlds. Lydia's still going after every guy in school since Aiden has died. Ethan and Danny got back together. Issac is gone with Mr. Argent. Cora and Malia are getting used to school, though Cora makes a fit about the kids most of the time." Stiles paused to take a breath. "Then there's Derek." A small, some would say pathetic, laugh came from his mouth. He stayed quiet after that, no words necessary.

Finally, he decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry Mom….I just can't do it anymore." He curled up in himself, head on his legs. "I can't stand the lies. I can't sleep at night. I can't concentrate and it's not because of my ADHD. I can't stand being _alone_. I just…I'm just….it's hopeless." His fingers fumbled in his pocket for the razor he brought with him. Stiles rolled up his sleeve and gently pressed it to his skin.

"Stiles!" Stiles jumped roughly thirty feet, causing him to cut a little too deep.

"Crap!" He didn't look up at whoever said his name, just looked at the new stream of blood coming from his wrist. The fact that he didn't hit a vein was good, but the sooner he stopped the bleeding, the better.  
"Here." Whoever it was bent down next to him and lightly grabbed his wrist. It was then that Stiles decided to look up. His mouth almost dropped.

"D-Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Stiles and just let me help." Stiles nodded, watching as Derek took off his shirt and ripped it to form a bandage. When Derek was finished, Stiles just let his arm drop to his lap and refused to look at the man. He heard Derek sigh before the werewolf stood up. "Let's go." Stiles just shook his head.

"I don't want to." The whisper, well if it could be even called that, was extremely quiet and Derek assumed that (although he had enhanced hearing) he wasn't supposed to hear it. Derek sighed before he sat down next to Stiles.

"Okay Stiles, keep talking. I'm here."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: _

"_Okay Stiles, keep talking. I'm here." _

"_Alright."_

* * *

Minutes passed, each one seeming to drag out. Stiles cleared his throat and continued looking at the ground. "I…I don't..." He stuttered out.

"Start at the beginning." Derek said gently. "Why'd you do it?"

"My mom; when she passed away, everything changed. All our holidays we celebrated seemed to go flat and the house seemed to just get messier and messier. My dad started working late most nights and heading in early the next day." His voice was extremely quiet, but Stiles knew that the werewolf would be able to hear him no problem. Changing his posture, Stiles spoke again. "Everything just spiraled out of control. When I wasn't alone Scott was with me, but I knew it made Scott sad when I cried about my mom so eventually I stopped in front of him. I put on a smile and showed that I was getting better. But—I, I wasn't." Stiles held back a sob, biting down on his lip hard. "So I hurt myself to let out the pain and I would've kept doing it. But my dad…he woke up and saw the state we were in. Well…Mrs. McCall helped with snapping him out of it. We sat down and we talked and it just…got better. The house was cleaner, dad didn't over-work himself, and some of the smiles were genuine..." Derek reached his arm around Stiles's shoulder and rubbed small circles. "Everything seemed to get better."

"What led you to it this time?"

"Lots of things; Scott blowing me off every time we have plans for a girl, my dad has been working more, little things like Jackson, not being able to protect you guys…" Stiles trailed off as a slight tinge of pink arose to his cheeks. "Stupid reasons."

"In no way are those stupid Stiles." Derek's eyes glanced over the boy who seemed to be falling apart.

"I just…I get so overwhelmed and I can't control it. I _need_ the control. It helps me concentrate and focus better. Sure it sounds extremely messed up but it's true." He defended himself, though he knew with Derek he didn't have to. While he knew Derek certainly did not self harm (the cuts would heal themselves instantly anyway), Stiles knew Derek would understand the pain of losing a family member and being in a state of grief. His shaking hands, perhaps from anxiety or telling Derek thoughts and feelings he doesn't tell anyone, came to a stop when Derek placed his hands on Stiles's.

"You don't need to hurt yourself to concentrate. If you took your Adderall, that might help." Stiles violently shook his head in response.

"Adderall just makes me feel claustrophobic and puts my head in a cloud. I can still have a clear head when I cut."

"We both know that you need to stop and I will refuse all protest of leaving you alone." Tightening his grip a little on Stiles's hands, Derek stared deeply into the teenagers eyes. They were a vibrant honey with dark brown bleeding in from the outside. Gorgeous wouldn't even begin to describe what the eye color was.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Once again, minutes passed before a word was said,

"Just…thanks."

"Yeah, you already said that Stiles."

"Well I really mean it."

"Then you're really welcome." A small, hardly noticeable smile turned the corner of Stiles's lips up.

"Why are you here Derek?" Derek turned to give him a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…why are you here? You don't particularly like me and I just…it's weird." Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Because you're a good person Stiles."

"Maybe, maybe not." Again, Stiles shrugged. This time round though, he was slightly shocked when Derek's grip upon his shoulder tightened.

"You _are_, Stiles. There's no doubt about it."

* * *

The two men stayed there for the next hour, just swapping random snippets of their lives or short stories of what happened to those around them. When the sun was setting and Stiles started shiver a little, Derek had called it and said it would be best they got home at a reasonable time. As they walked to Stiles's house, Derek pulled Stiles closer to him and from a distance; he looked like an overprotective boyfriend. Reaching the house, Stiles pointed up to the room and (after Derek gave him a confused look) reminded the werewolf that his bedroom door was currently locked.

"Can you—stay? For another night." Stiles asked quietly, as if somewhat afraid that his question could highly offend the sourwolf.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Moving the bed back to its original position in the room, Stiles took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground. As the two settled in, Derek wrapped his arms tighter against Stiles

"You make me comfortable." With that said, Stiles felt his heart rate relax and eventually, he fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of Derek's heart.

* * *

**Yay or nay? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

"_Whatever makes you comfortable."_

"_You make me comfortable."_

* * *

The early sun rays lit up Stiles's room in a warm glow, casting shadows where need be. The room was silent except for the soft hum of Stiles lightly snoring. In fact, the entire house was quiet as the sun rose. Soon though, the silence would be broken as the Sheriff's cruiser was making its way down the street towards the two-floor, light brown house.

As the front door was closed gently, the Sheriff shrugged his jacket off, hung it up, and then took of his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine before starting up the stairs to check on his son. Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused a little but shook off the strange heart rhythm and continued walking. When he opened his son's door, a soft smile came to the Sheriff's face. Stiles was curled up in his bed, sleeping away, clear from any nightmares.

There; that sharp pain again in his chest. He gripped his chest in both confusion and slight fear. "Sti—" His voice was cut off at his heart started beating out of control, causing him to fall to the floor; which in turn caused Stiles to jump up in a jumbled manner.

"Dad!" Terror wouldn't even begin to describe the emotion in the yell. Stiles rushed to his side and started to dial 911 with his right hand. "Dad, come on!" His voice was lined with anxiety and fearfulness. "Come on! Stay with me!" When his father's eyes started to close a little, Stiles lightly slapped at his cheeks to get him to stay awake. "Come on, come on, come on…" Tears came to Stiles's eyes but he refused to let them fall as he just kept repeating the words over and over again as he started CPR.

Stiles was so in tune to the fact that his father was dying in front of him and nothing was helping, that he didn't hear the paramedics break down the front door or come running up the stairs or even into his room.

"Son, you need to let us to our job, let him go." A man grabbed Stiles, much like how his father would grab him after his nightmares, and pulled him back.

"Dad!" Stiles called out after his father was being put on a stretcher.

* * *

Stiles sat in the blue, uncomfortable hospital chair with his head on his hands, occasionally running them through his hair and sighing in impatience and frustration. Every few minutes he would length his legs, bounce his right up and down, and then move back to a crouched over position. Sometimes he would rock back and forth, trying to stop the tears cascading down his face. The fear of losing his father was overpowering and made Stiles feel like all his control was gone.

As the hours went by, Mrs. McCall came and the second she saw him, she demanded answers from all nurses on call. She quickly came back to Stiles and told him that his father was going into surgery. She had also asked if he wanted her to call Scott but Stiles just shook his head. Seeing Scott would just remind him that he's second-best compared to Scott's girlfriends. Eventually Mrs. McCall had to go work, though she wanted to stay with him.

Another hour or two slowly ticked away with Stiles repeating his movements before; legs out, run a hand through the hair, legs in, rock back and forth, more running of hands through the hair, repeat. Stiles wouldn't be able to tell someone when Lydia came and left or when Issac decided to come and leave. He wouldn't even be able to tell when Derek came, just that right now his boyfr…friend was rubbing circles onto his back and whispering words to him.

"He's just in surgery. He'll be alright Stiles, I know it." The words were comforting, but only slightly.

"I can't lose him…I just can't Derek." Stiles whispered.

"I know." Derek's hand moved to Stiles hair and started twirling it, doing his best to try and relax the stressed out teen.

* * *

"Your dad will be fine Mr. Stilinski. He had a minor heart attack. We will, however, be keeping him overnight as procedure and to discuss some things he should keep a look out for." The doctor stood in front of him and Derek, explaining what was happening and what Stiles himself should keep an eye on. After the doctor left to go see another patient, Derek turned to Stiles, putting his hands on Stiles's shoulders.

"I told you so." There was a small smile on Derek's face. "Your dad is alright." Quickly glancing at his watch, Derek looked up at Stiles. "Let's get you home." Stiles nodded, understanding that if he was to help his father, a good night's rest would work. The ride home was silent, neither one talking much. About halfway to Stiles's house, Derek reached over and gripped his hand tightly, another act of reassurance of how everything was going to be fine. Finally pulling into the driveway, Derek looked at Stiles, who was pretty close to being asleep. He hopped out of his car, went over to the other side, opened the door, and started to rouse Stiles.

"Time to go inside Stiles." His voice was barely a whisper. Stiles nodded awake and hugged close to Derek when he got out. As they reached the door, Derek pulled back on Stiles's hand, releasing Stiles from his grip.

"What are you doing?" There was a confused look on Stiles's face.

"I'm going to go back to the loft." Derek replied in a calm voice, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on Derek! What even are we? We spend two nights together and we aren't even talking about it? Not to mention the hand holding…"

"Stiles I don't want to—"

"Why do you even care Derek?" Stiles continued to ramble on loudly. "You've hated me since day one! And if this is your way to hurt me than you can just leave right now." Extremely frustrated, Derek ran a hand through his hair…how to make Stiles understand. What do they do in movies? Staring at Stiles and seeing Stiles was awaiting an answer, Derek went with the classic kiss-to-shut-them-up move. While he was right in how it was effective in getting Stiles to shut up, he wasn't expecting Stiles to start kissing back in a passionate matter. He broke it off and took a step back.

"That's why I care." Derek walked away, leaving Stiles standing at his front door, mouth open in shock and mind racing with all sorts of thoughts.

* * *

**Alright. :) **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Another chapter will be published soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

"_Why do you even care Derek?" Stiles continued to ramble on loudly. "You've hated me since day one! And if this is your way to hurt me than you can just leave right now." Extremely frustrated, Derek ran a hand through his hair…how to make Stiles understand. What do they do in movies? Staring at Stiles and seeing Stiles was awaiting an answer, Derek went with the classic kiss-to-shut-them-up move. While he was right in how it was effective in getting Stiles to shut up, he wasn't expecting Stiles to start kissing back in a passionate matter. He broke it off and took a step back._

"_That's why I care." Derek walked away, leaving Stiles standing at his front door, mouth open in shock and mind racing with all sorts of thoughts._

* * *

Dumbstruck; the only word that could explain the look on Stiles's face. Well that's not true…flabbergasted, shocked, dumbfounded, stunned, and rendered speechless could all be use. Derek had kissed him; _kissed_ him, kissed _him _of all people and then just left like it was no big deal. Like it was no big deal that Stiles started kissing him back and wanted to continue kissing Derek; that Stiles wanted Derek to shove him against the wall much like how he had done when they first met because less face it, Stiles really enjoyed the rush it gave him. But no…Derek had said something and left him standing there. What had he said? Stiles racked his brain for the answer but a bunch of mumbled, faded words came to head.

"Dammit Sourwolf!" He threw his hands up in the air before getting his house key from his pocket and going inside. Walking into the kitchen, Stiles went to the far left kitchen cabinet and got down a glass. Perhaps water would help him make sense of what just happened, though Stiles sincerely doubted it. It would probably just make the situation even more confusing. Sipping on the water, he bounded up the stairs to his room, eventually sitting down at his desk and staring blankly at his light-blue walls. On the way up he didn't switch on the lights, so from the outside, it was strange that the teenager was just staring at nothing in the complete dark with no noises. But that's what Stiles did…for several minutes before a thought popped up. Fumbling around for his cell phone, he pulled up a contact that, in the past, he's restrained from calling. On the third ring, the person picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was candy-sweet but the tone was of annoyance.

"Lydia, its Stiles."

"Stiles? What are you calling me for?" While the annoyance was still there, it was toned down a little by his ex-crush.

"I don't know what to do." Stiles groaned, not even beginning to explain what happen.

"What else is new….what happened"

"I got kissed…by Derek." A small blush came to his cheeks when the memory replayed through his head.

"Did you kiss him back?" Lydia demanded.

"Of course."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He just…he…." Stiles waved his free hand wildly about, trying to explain it. "He just left! I don't even know what he said."

"Did you go after him?" Even though Stiles was nowhere near the girl, he could feel her judgmental, annoyed glare.

"I was to—"

"Stiles! He kissed you. He left, and you didn't go after him! Does he even know you've been pining over him for over a year?"

"I kissed him back. Doesn't that count?"

"Stiles, call me when you've told Derek." The dial tone met his ear and after rolling his eyes at the dramatic flair Lydia always seemed to add, Stiles turned off his phone. Was that what happened? Derek had no clue that Stiles wanted him? Did Derek _not_ get the hint when Stiles kissed him back? He is a _werewolf_ and all; Derek should've heard his heart rate increase. Rubbing his eyes, Stiles took a glance outside before falling onto his bed.

* * *

Stiles thrashed back and forth in his sleep. "Dad!" He screamed out and his grip on the sheets beneath him got stronger. "Dad!" The teenager shrieked out. If anyone had been in the room around him…but there wasn't. It was only the boy moving violently on his bed. "Please….come on! You can't leave me!" Tears had come to the Stiles's eyes and suddenly he sat up, chest heaving from the fear the nightmare induced. "Dad…" The word was more of a whisper now. Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, much like how he did at the hospital. His light crying turned into hard sobbing.

The fear of losing his father, despite him knowing that his dad was going to be fine, was overwhelming. At the hospital he barely let out of the fact that inside was falling apart more and more. Strings that were barely holding him together were snapping and breaking apart by the second. _Control; _the word kept being repeated in his head. He needed control. He _needed_ the control that only one thing could bring to him.

Then another thought popped into his head; what about Derek? Looking at the clock on the side-table, the numbers 1:29 shined brightly at him. Stiles ran a hand through his hair while shaking his head, no way would Derek like an interruption this early. _ Control._ Biting his lower lip, Stiles walked over to his desk and took a deep breath before opening the upper right, locked drawer. _Control._ He gripped the razor tight in his hand and held it close to his left wrist. With a small, restricted flick of his wrist, a small red line appeared; then another and another and another. _Control._

* * *

The morning light woke him up. As he shook himself out of his slumber, he felt a slight pain in his wrist as Stiles moved to sit up. Thrown into a small moment of disarray, Stiles checked his wrist in a flash of panic. Stiles's eyes widened a little as he saw the marks on his wrist. If Derek somehow found out, he'd be killed. Thinking about Derek brought up thoughts of the impeding impediment between the two. Rolling his head to crack his neck, Stiles walked to his dresser and pulled out his grey lacrosse hoodie.

Picking up his watch and his keys, Stiles didn't even stop in the kitchen for breakfast before he was out the door and on his way to the hospital to check up on his father. The doctor gave the same news as before and that his father would be released in a few hours. He was also told to expect a call. On the way out, Stiles was stopped by Mrs. McCall coming in to work.

"Hey honey, how's your dad? I was gonna check on him before I start." She gave him her classic soft smile.

"He's doing okay. He's gonna be here a little longer."

"Alright sweetie." Melissa put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed a slightly. "Well I have to go. Call me later okay?" Stiles nodded and gave her a small hug before leaving. As he pulled his car door shut and as he was driving back to his house, a realization came over him as he turned onto the street to Derek's loft; he wasn't driving to his house. His subconscious had led him to the place. Shrugging his shoulders, Stiles pulled up to a parking spot and got out; might as well talk to Derek now rather than later.

Reaching the lofts' door, he hesitated before pulling it open. "Derek?" No answer. Just out of curiosity, Stiles stepped farther into the flat. "Derek, where are you?" Stiles asked in a sing-song voice, trying his best to be funny.

"Stop being annoying Stiles." Straightening up at the voice, Stiles looked around. At the top of the swirly stairs, Derek was casually walking down.

"When aren't I?" A silence came over the two. After a minute, Stiles decided to ask the question on his mind instead of being abstain. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" There's the evasive Derek Stiles knew.

"You know what I mean; the kiss." Stiles moved his hands to try and emphasize what he was saying.

"What about it?"

"You _know…" _Summoning his courage, Stiles stepped closer to the werewolf. "_the kiss."_ Derek looked at him in a cautious matter, unsure of what the teenager was doing. "It went," Stiles took a step closer. "something," another step closer, "like this." Stiles grabbed Derek and pulled him down till his mouth was right next to his, until they could feel their on each other. The tension became too much and Stiles pulled Derek down to kiss. Their mouths clashed together in a mix of passion, intensity, and zeal. Derek took control and pushed Stiles against the lofts' poles. Any sexual tension that was there, increased exponentially. Stiles's hands stayed on Derek's neck while Derek's hands started moving up and down his body. When Derek started kissing his neck, Stiles moaned in delight.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek broke away for a second to whisper the question.

"Definitely." The kissing started again and the want to touch each other's bodies increased. All other thoughts were out of Stiles's mind until Derek touched his wrist, causing Stiles to mildly jump in surprise. Being a werewolf, Derek let out a growl and broke away.

"What the hell was that Stiles?"

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading! **

**I had so many ideas for this chapter that I kept changing how scenes would play out. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

"_What the hell was that Stiles?"_

* * *

"Nothing." Stiles defensively said, partly because he knew he had ruined whatever they were going to do. He crossed his arms, trying to make him look smaller than he already was.

"Bullshit." Derek hollered in his alpha voice, bringing up the memory of when he forced Isaac to back down and away from Stiles. Seeing Stiles trying to slip away, Derek grabbed his wrist (the one he hadn't flinched to) and forced him to sit down on the pathetic excuse for a couch that he's been dying to get rid of. "We're having this talk now Stiles, not later…now."

"No." Stiles argued as he tried to stand back up, only to be roughly pushed down. Derek towered over him with his famous glare on and was, no doubt, going to make him stay here for who knows how long until he talked. Defiantly, Stiles refused to open his mouth to explain all the emotions that he went through the night before and the thoughts that made him hurt himself again.

"Stiles! Dammit tell me!" The werewolf started pacing back and forth, trying to focus on something else in the loft that would take some of his anger away. Kissing Stiles came to mind and a connection was made from last night to the cuts on his wrist. "Don't tell me you did this because I _kissed _you?" The statement-like question had a scoffing, disbelief tone to it. "You should've called me instead of doing something irrational!"

"Of course you'd be thinking about yourself right now. All about you Derek! Well guess what?" Stiles jumped up. "You're," he pointed at Derek, "the one that walked away. What the hell was I suppose to think? Oh yeah, while I'm at it, why don't I mention the fact that my _only_ parent is in the hospital for a heart attack. Sorry that I felt an 'irrational'," Stiles made quotations marks, "fear that my dad would be taken from me." All he wanted to do was cry but Stiles was done crying; he's been crying for the past few days and all it's been doing is giving him a headache.

"You still could've called me Stiles." Derek countered, seeming to ignore everything Stiles had just stated. "I would've come right back." Sourwolf ended on a soft note, a caring and open expression on his face, showing how hurt he was that Stiles didn't call.

"You walked away." Stiles shook his head. "I didn't really think that you would want to talk at the moment, otherwise you would've stayed."

"Just…" Derek threw his hands down in defeat, not sure how to explain how he was feeling. "I just…every time you cut I feel like I'm powerless and no matter what I do, nothing's good enough." Watching as Derek ran a hand through his hair, Stiles sat down again and just let his entire body relax. Strained silence fell across the two as neither one wanted to speak; Stiles due to guilt and Derek due to frustration and anger. Looking back on his memories, Stiles couldn't remember when the last time things between the two of them were so tense, and not in a sexual matter. The two sat quietly, both focused on their own thoughts while well aware of the other being in the room.

"I'm leaving." Still looking at the ground as he said it, Stiles stood up and started walking towards the loft door. When he was just about to reach out for the handle, a strong, firm hand grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Don't, please. I just…I'm not good at expressing my feelings, you know that. You've always known that. You know everything about everyone." Just turning his head, Stiles saw Derek just staring at him. "I don't know how, but you do Stiles." Turning more into the werewolf's embrace, he moved closer yet remained at a reasonable distance. "But I think you should know that I'm not giving up on you….ever. You can do this, Stiles, you can beat this. You're so much better than what you think you are. This isn't just one way though Stiles, you've got to try. You've got to for Scott, for your dad, for your other friends….for me. Understand?" The only thing Stiles could do was nod, having lost all words he was going to say before Derek started his speech. "Understand?" Derek asked him again and the grip on his wrist became tighter.

"Yes, yes I understand." When the grip on his wrist lightened, Stiles was slightly surprised when Derek pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**So, slightly shorter chapter. Apologies.**

**I also apologize for my writing, I don't think this is my best chapter in this story. I had a little trouble describing how Derek was reacting and trying to handle the information of Stiles self-harming again. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love to read your comments and critiques. **

**Stay tuned...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: _

"_Yes, yes I understand." When the grip on his wrist lightened, Stiles was slightly surprised when Derek pulled him into a hug._

* * *

Other than the two men, the apartment was lifeless. It had been about an hour since the couple, or whatever they were called (as they hadn't really discussed it), had their first argument in which Derek, in more words than three, said that he cared for Stiles, which in turn made the teenager extremely happy. Now Stiles was sitting on Derek's lap, his legs sprawled out on the couch, and were leaning into the crook of Derek's neck. Derek, on the other hand, was resting his head on top of Stiles and just breathing his scent in because honestly, he would never be able to get enough of the vanilla, blueberries, and something else that Derek just couldn't place. However the silence was not made to last as Stiles phone in his back pocket vibrated. A soft moan came from Stiles, who was very comfortable and was just about to fall asleep, before he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Good day Mr. Stilinski. It's Doctor Ernst from the hospital. If you want to come pick up your father, he's feeling a lot better and he's in the clear." The doctor's chirpy voice came through the phone and Stiles jumped up.

"Yes, I'll be right there." A large smile appeared on his face when he hung up. Turning back to Derek, who probably already heard who was on the phone; he stated happily, "My dad's coming home." Derek nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, it's all good." The smile on his face was contagious apparently as the deemed sourwolf also began to grin. They stood there staring at each other for moments before Stiles shyly waved goodbye and made his way to the parking lot. In his head, he was counting to see if Derek would come after him or not. It's not that Stiles was shy, which would be insane to think as he never shut up and he was boisterous, but when it comes to relationships, he can get bashful at times. True to his thoughts, a hand grabbed his wrist firmly just as he was opening the jeep door.

"Wait…" Turning around, Stiles stared at Derek. In a heated goodbye Derek pushed Stiles against the jeep door, closing it, and kissed him. They broke away, only to stare at each other and kiss again. Stiles gently, but firmly pushed Derek away.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, I have to go get my dad." Derek nodded understandingly and kissed Stiles once more before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back to his loft.

* * *

"Hey Dad." Stiles smiled as he watched his father brush off the nurse before gruffly sitting in the wheelchair offered to him. In his hands, he folded up the Sheriff's jacket and held it close to his stomach.

"Hi Stiles." The Sheriff sighed. "I told them I could drive myself home and to not bother you. By the way," he fixed an eye on Stiles, "why aren't you in school?" The question got the answer of rolling eyes.

"Maybe because my dad decided to have a heart attack and it's the weekend."

"Right, I knew that." Stiles's dad rubbed the back of his head and after a millisecond of silence, nodded towards the door. "Come on, let's go home." They walked quietly to the hospital doors, and then Stiles took over pushing his dad to the car so the nurse could go help some other patient. No words were passed as Stiles folded up the wheelchair, put it in the back of the jeep, kept an eye on his dad getting into the car, and then got in himself. Neither knew what to say on the way back as well; Stiles was ecstatic his father was back home but at the same time the worry at the back of his mind was constantly nagging at him with _what if's_. Sheriff Stilinski, on the other hand, knew that what had happened would make Stiles worry more and knew that he was lucky he didn't die and leave Stiles alone. When they pulled into the driveway, Stiles stopped the car but didn't move.

"Dad—" A hand stopped him.

"Inside." Stiles nodded and proceeded to get out of the jeep. Once inside the house, Stiles pointed at the couch with a firm look that told the Sheriff Stiles was going to lay down the rules. He jumped the gun before Stiles could even get a word out. "Listen, I _know_ my eating habits aren't the best. I _know_ you've been trying to get me to eat healthier and that I've been going behind at times and eating extra bacon or eating fast food. And I definitely know you're pissed at me. I'm going to try and do better Stiles, that's a promise. Now," Stiles opened his mouth to interrupt the Sheriff's speech, however he was cut short again. "I need to ask you something extremely important." All the thoughts of Derek passed through Stiles's head and all he could think of was _he knows_. "Would it be alright if I passed guardianship onto Scott's mother if this….happened again?" Stiles thought for a moment before nodding.

"But it's not going to happen again." Stiles's crossed arms were uncrossed. "And I'm not mad at you dad…I'm just….I was….I thought you had died." Sheriff Stilinski stood up and hugged Stiles, one hand behind his son's head and the other around his waist.

"I'm not leaving Stiles. I wouldn't ever." They stayed there just holding each other before Stiles pushed away.

"Come on, I'll make you some salad."

* * *

"Yeah, he's home." Stiles said towards his phone that was lying halfway across the room.

"That's good." Derek's scratchy voice came over the speaker and caused Stiles to smile. Finishing putting on his pajamas, Stiles walked over and picked up the phone, taking it off of speaker.

"It's late, I should get going…"

"But?"

"I don't want to." Stiles completed his thought, his eyes trailing over to his door, as if he could see right through it and see his dad sleeping.

"Why?" Derek had patience in his voice.

"What if something happens when I'm not here tomorrow? I have school. No one will be able to help him. He's not even supposed to go to work till Tuesday and he can't lift anything to heavy for a few weeks." Agitated, Stiles moved around on his bed.

"What if I promised I'd keep an eye on him tomorrow?"

"But—"

"_Stiles_, I'm not busy. Nothing's attacked for a few months and me trailing your father will give me something to do. Actually," there was a small pause, "he could come over here and help me with the loft. I'll come over after you go to school and grab him." A heavy, yet relaxing, sigh came from Stiles.

"Thanks Derek."

"Night Stiles." The teenager yawned.

"Night."

* * *

School was not, in any way shape or form, fun. To start off the day was gym, like he could run in the first place, English, like he wanted to be in the class, and then the infamous Chemistry with Mr. Harris, who ultimately hates Stiles with a firing burning passion deep in his gut. Despite Harris, it was Stiles's first class with Scott in the day so the second the bell rang, Stiles was immediately whispering to Scott.

"Hey, my dad's home." This got a strange look.

"Where'd your dad go?" Stiles made an 'O' shape with his mouth when he realized he hadn't wanted Scott to know in the first place because he was blown off for Kira.

"He had a small heart attack and was in the hospital for a few days."

"Dude!" The outburst from Scott received several glares from nearby people and a look from Isaac, but eventually everyone ignored them again, just in time to miss Scott punch Stiles in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was busy."

"Pay attention Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall. I do enjoy handing out detentions though….so forget that and please keep talking." Harris shot them a sociopathic grin. Not particularly wanting a detention, Stiles ignored Scott's attempt to start the conversation again.

* * *

"I'll tell you more at lunch." Stiles said when the two teenagers reached the Chemistry door.

"Oh about that…" Scott smiled apologetically. "I sort of promised—" He didn't have to say more as Kira came from behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go Scott." There was a wild smile on the girls' face, probably because her father was a teacher and she was on her way to skip school.

"Sorry Stiles. We'll talk later though!" With that, Scott let himself be pulled away, just leaving Stiles standing there.

* * *

The rest of the school day Stiles spent angry at Scott for blowing him off yet _again_ and furious at himself for thinking it would be all good and Scott would stay to listen to what happened with his dad, AKA Scott's 'father'. But no! Scott decided to fly off with Kira. Slamming his jeep door, Stiles drove home and then continued to slam the jeep door yet again and then the front door. He wasn't reprimanded, meaning his dad was out. Taking his phone out of his pocket when he reached his bedroom, he smashed it across his desk and just left it there, not realizing it was dialing an emergency contact.

Stiles marched, in a sense, to his bathroom, pulling out the drawer with the razors in it harshly. Meticulously pulling apart a brand new razor, so the blades would be sharper, Stiles walked back into his room and sat down on the ground, his back to his bed.

"Dammit!" He yelled…no screamed in frustration and anger and pure hurt. Then, pulling the blade across his wrist, he conjured a small, bloody line to appear. Another, another, another; more and more just littered his wrist and eventually he stopped, feeling his emotions slowly slip away. Just sitting there, Stiles realized it would be best if he cleaned up, in case his dad arrives back soon. Standing up, Stiles got a rush of dizziness and he fell over. He hadn't noticed how much blood he had lost, which was an overwhelming amount. "Help." Stiles whispered the word just as he heard sirens coming down his road.

* * *

**A circle has been made. **

**It started with Scott leaving Stiles out, and, while I'm not saying it's ending with the same thing, it's the beginning of the end.**

**And the start of a new beginning.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It's astounding that I have so many people reading this. So thank you very very much. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously: He hadn't noticed how much blood he had lost, which was an overwhelming amount. "Help." Stiles whispered the word just as he heard sirens coming down his road._

* * *

Like all hospital scenes, it started with a sharp, highly annoying beeping sound. On the bed, Stiles laid motionless and while he was awake and very well aware of where he was, the refusal to make an acknowledgement was too strong. No. This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Currently unknown to Stiles, when the paramedics had gotten to his house and had stormed up the stairs, he was nearly dead. They had to pull out the EMT to start his heart, not once but twice; once in his bedroom and the other in the ambulance. He had also received two blood transfusions to make up for the amount of blood he had lost.

The next thing to do, as Stiles seemingly rested, was to calm down the crazed Sheriff who had, somehow, gotten to the hospital before they even arrived and had demanded to see his son. Ms. McCall had trouble getting him calmed but eventually got him to walk to a room with her. Once there, she (under his permission) gave him an anesthetic to let him sleep and calm his nerves for an hour or two. This was done as a friend, not a nurse.

The real problem though, was Scott and Lydia, both who were literally going berserk in their own ways. Scott because his best friend was in the hospital and nothing was being said, even his mom had refused to say the reason. Lydia because, while it's platonic, she deeply cares for Stiles and can't stop blaming herself. When Stiles and her were younger, they took similar classes and occasionally (more likely than not) sat next to each other. At the time, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Stiles? No way. The kid was super energetic all the time and never stopped smiling. So, being true to her "dumb" personality, Lydia brushed it off; yet another thing to add to the list of things she regrets. While she was well aware of the fact Scott had no clue as to why Stiles was admitted, she at lead had the common sense to knot it wasn't her place to tell him. It was Stiles's place. That is, if the extremely pissed off and concerned werewolf Derek Hale didn't rip the teenagers' best friend in half first.

"How dare you!" Derek roared, as he had a ton of difficulty holding back his werewolf side.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked defensively.

"You're just an idiot! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving Stiles!"  
"You didn't seem to have a problem all those other times."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott's heart skipped a beat.

"You're a liar Scott and you know I can hear it."

"Listen, you don't know a thing about Stiles. You _hate_ us."

"I don't _hate_ you and I bet you anything I know Stiles way better than you do these days. Why don't you just go back to Kira?" Derek sneered, distaste and disgust. Who would leave a best friend like that?

"She's busy and she understands that I'm here for Stiles." Scott bickered back.

"No you aren't Scott," Derek shook his head, "otherwise you would've known that he se—"

"Derek, just relax okay?" Lydia butted in with the tone of voice saying that if he went any farther, Derek would have to deal with her. He gave a brief nod and turned to the door which Stiles laid behind, ignoring the stare from Scott. Every thought running through Derek's head was that Stiles was hurt.

* * *

It had been about another hour before a doctor came to see them. "Are any of you directly related to Mr. Stilinski?"

"I'm his cousin, Lydia." She gave a weak smile in attempt to show that the lie was real. The doctor bought it.

"I'm his boyfriend." Derek said before anyone else could speak. "And while I'm not family, we've been dating for a few years now. I'm sure you can understand what it means to me if I'm there for him." Hesitantly, the doctor nodded, oblivious to the _shocked_ faces of Lydia and Scott.

"Normally we don't allow non-family members but this time…" the doctor looked around the hallway, "we'll make an exception. It's good for Mr. Stilinski to have people who love and care for him around."

"I'm his brother." Scott attempted but the doctor shook his head.

"Mr. McCall, your mother works her and has a photo of you on her desk. I'm sorry. Now if you wait just one moment, I need to go get Sheriff Stilinski." The second the doctor turned the corner, the two teenagers turned on Derek.

"His _boyfriend?_" Derek rolled his eyes at their childish question.

"What else am I suppose to say?" A small, barely noticeable, blush arose on his cheeks and he turned away from the group. When the doctor came back with a yawning Sheriff, they all gathered in Stiles's room. First off, Stiles couldn't fool Derek, who knew that Stiles was awake and listening in on every word said. Second, Derek couldn't concentrate on what the doctor was saying. His thoughts were concentrated on the fact that Stiles is awake which means he's healing and that Stiles was in the hospital and that Stiles was lying on the blank, white hospital bed that made Derek uncomfortable. So when the doctor finished, apparently, talking, Derek just nodded. Forgetting that there were other people in the room, as he was so focused on Stiles and the growing need to be next to him, Derek immediately went to Stiles's side (the doctor had left them alone at the moment for them to discuss plans). "Hey Stiles…" His voice was soft and it cracked a little on the end. "Don't do that to me. You scared the living hell out of me and you know how much it takes for something to do that. I was terrified when I got the call from Lydia and she was freaking out. So don't ever do that, not ever again. You hear me Stiles?" He leaned in closer to where only Stiles would be able to hear him. "I know you're awake Stiles and I know very well you can hear me. So you listen to me and you listen well, when I say you can come to me about anything, I mean _anything._ I don't mean for you to retreat back into yourself even farther and just ignore everything." Derek leaned back and out of his peripheral vision, saw Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski staring at him. Then a movement caught his eye. Stiles's hand twitched, as if it was reaching out for something to hold. Derek without delay put his hand in Stiles, ignoring the looks yet again. The touch seemed to give Stiles the strength to open his eyes and finally deal with reality.

"Hi."

* * *

**So Stiles is awake.**

**Still no clue that he had called and how he had remained alive.**

**Don't worry, Scott's going to get what's coming for him. And it's not that I don't like Scott, because I think he's a cool character, it's just how I'm writing him. **

**Who do you think he called? (You'll find out next chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Stiles's hand twitched, as if it was reaching out for something to hold. Derek without delay put his hand in Stiles, ignoring the looks yet again. The touch seemed to give Stiles the strength to open his eyes and finally deal with reality._

"_Hi."_

* * *

If there could be words to describe the shocked faces of the three people in the room with Stiles, they wouldn't suffice. Lydia sat down and clutched at her chest in both disbelief and relief. Sheriff Stilinski started tearing up as he made his way over to where Stiles was lying. And Derek? Derek fell out of the chair he was in. Then after the shock was over with and as no words were said, they hugged Stiles (carefully as to not touch his arms). Stiles, however, didn't hug back. First off, he didn't think he could lift his arms if he wanted to from the morphine effects. Second because Stiles just couldn't. Why was Lydia here? Why was Derek here? How was his dad going to react? Where's Scott? On the last question, Stiles grimaced a little but shook it off when he reasoned that Scott was most likely with Kira.

"How are you?" The Sheriff warily asked only after everyone visiting had sat down. They all looked at Stiles intently.

"I'm good." Stiles smiled.

"Bullshit." Before even Derek could talk, Lydia called him out on the lie. It doesn't even matter who was or wasn't a werewolf; the lie could've been seen by even the most oblivious person…well besides Scott. Stiles winced before slightly nodding.

"I'm working on it." He cautiously restated.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" The hurt look on his father's face made Stiles move his hands to his lap, despite the ache, and started fiddling with his fingers. "Stiles." His name was said forcefully, trying to elicit a response.

"I couldn't do that to you. You just lost mom and –"

"Hold up. This has been happening since your mother passed away?" Sheriff Stilinski's face twisted in a mix of guilt, remorse, and perhaps terror. Stiles stole a glance at Derek, who just nodded at him to continue. The fiddling of the fingers continued as Stiles started to speak.

"Yeah…I just…I didn't want to hurt you anymore so I kept it to myself."

"So you decided to hurt yourself? What if you went to deep, like this time, and there was no one around to help? Ever thought of how much that would hurt your friends? How much it would devastate me?" While the Sheriff's voice was rising in power, in maintained a steady tone.

"Yes! All the time." Stiles's face hardened and he made the decision to finally look at his dad.

"Then _why?_"

"Because I could!" He yelled, causing Derek to move closer to him. It was then that the Sheriff realized something.

"Derek," the man snapped, causing Derek to jump a little, "we need to talk." Derek shot a look at Stiles in concern but all Stiles did was nod at him, encouraging him to go see what his dad wanted. "Lydia," the Sheriff's voice softened a little, "can you stay here? And I don't know why Scott isn't in here, but I'm sure I'll get the story later so I'm just going to leave it at that." As the two men got closer to the door, Sheriff Stilinski grabbed the upper arm of Derek and dragged him out. Sure, Derek could_ easily_ get away, but he wasn't sure that it would help the situation. The two walked in silence, or rather Stiles' father walked quickly while pulling Derek along, until they had gotten to an empty surgery room. "What the hell do you know?" Sheriff Stilinski shoved Derek back.

"I don't know what you mean." Derek snarled back.

"You're not freaking out about this so that means you already knew. How?" Stilinski narrowed his eyes at the werewolf, not sure as to the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"He told me, or rather I found out and he decided to tell me."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"First off you had a heart attack so excuse me for trying to give you time to get it together and second off, that would be betraying Stiles's fragile trust." Derek snapped, straightening his black leather jacket out.

"You could've told me when you took me out yesterday to watch over me." The Sheriff argued right back, "and yes, I'm well aware of the fact that Stiles sent you to look out for me."

"I was going to convince him to tell you…" A heavy sigh came from Derek and the tension in the room seemed to break.

"Listen," the reply was quiet, "I know you have feelings for Stiles. It's as plain as day and I'm not even going to warn you about 'being careful' because I know you're old enough to know what's right and wrong. He's just….he's my son and trust me when I say that if you hurt him, I'll borrow some wolfsbane bullets from the Argents and shoot the crap out of you." Seeing that Derek was in agreement, the Sheriff pointed to the door. "Let's go back."

* * *

"Hey Lydia…" Stiles softly said as his father and Derek left the room.

"Hiya Stiles." Lydia smiled, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was break down in tears.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good, don't worry about me. I just….I wish I said something earlier." If the reason why they were at the hospital weren't so serious, Lydia would laugh at the confused face Stiles was giving her. Instead, her face just showed how upset she was. "I….when we were younger we would sit next to each other and one day I saw something. I thought it was just a trick of the mind and I didn't press it. I sho—should've." Lydia broke down crying, hiding her face on the hospital bed. "I'm so sor—sorry." Stiles moved his wrist to Lydia's soft, strawberry blonde hair and, in a non-creepy way, pet it.

"It's alright Lydia….I don't blame you." She sniffed and lifted up to stare at Stiles, not caring for how she looks at the moment.

"But you should."

"I don't." Stiles insisted. They stayed quiet for a few minutes as Lydia just held Stiles's hand in hers. Breaking the silence, Stiles asked a question that's been on his mind since he woke up. "How'd I get here?"

"You accidently called Isaac. He called freaking out, saying that he called the police. I had to talk him down from the start of a panic attack. Every since," Lydia winced a little but continued on, "Allison died, he's been overly worried about everyone else."

"When I threw my phone, it called Isaac?" Lydia nodded, confirming the question. "So where is he?"

"He went for a run….a really long run. You got to understand that the thought of losing another person near him was overwhelming and he had to let off some energy." Stiles had a thoughtful look to his face.

"Can you call him? I wanna talk to him." Standing up, Lydia took her phone out of her back pocket and gave a small smile before stepping out of the room to give the teen wolf a call. A few minutes passed before Derek came back in with his father. Derek's face was a blank board, which was a disappointment to Stiles because he was insanely curious as to why his father had dragged the werewolf out of his hospital room and why the werewolf had allowed it to even happen.

"So…" Sheriff Stilinski patted Stiles's right foot. "We need to talk about what's going to happen next."

* * *

**Not going to lie, it was super hard choosing who Stiles called.**

**While Lydia would make sense, because she called Derek and she would be an emergency contact on his phone, I felt like since she's not a werewolf that she wouldn't have a clue as to what was happening.**

**I apologize for bringing in Isaac randomly. I really love his character and wanted a way to incorporate him into the story. And to me, it seemed like a way to bring him in and for it to make sense. **

**Also over 600 views in the last 24 hours and 39 comments! Thank you so so so so so so so much! It helps a lot.**

**So the questions of this chapter: What do you think the plan for Stiles is going to be? What will happen with Scott? and Do you think Derek will act on his (not in so many words) feelings?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

"_So…" Sheriff Stilinski patted Stiles's right foot. "We need to talk about what's going to happen next."_

* * *

"I don't know what you mean." The most obvious lie was quickly said, as Stiles refused to look at his dad and Derek in the eye. Lydia still had not returned from the hallway after calling Isaac.

"Stiles…" warned Sheriff Stilinski.

"Nothing's going to happen Dad. We're all just going to go back to the way things were before. You're going to go back to working overtime and I'll get back to causing trouble." Stiles rambled on, trying so desperately to avoid the inevitable conversation. His dad started going red in the face from frustration and irritation. Derek though skipped the gun in yelling at Stiles.

"This isn't funny Stiles! We're trying to help you and we can't if you don't let us in." Stiles looked up, shock being so evidently clear on his face. Sure the sourwolf had yelled at him before but never with so much_ emotion_. Stiles couldn't remember seeing that level of sentiment and he just...broke under it. He started crying and Stiles brought his hands up to cover his face. His father and Derek were immediately at his side, only Derek muttering small words of comfort while the Sheriff just rubbed his back.

"I'm—" Stiles sobbed, "sor—sorry." Lydia came crashing in with Isaac on her heals.

"Stiles!" There was a relief look on her face when she saw him still on the bed. "Sorry, Isaac heard you crying and—" Wiping his eyes, Stiles softly smiled.

"Isaac!" He said cheerfully, which caused the Sheriff and Derek to look at each other in questioning glazes at how quickly Stiles changed emotion. Maybe it had something to do with dealing with another person (or in this case two) in the room? Maybe he didn't want to look weak? Either way Isaac shifted his weight from one foot to another, clearly having difficulties replying back to the change in Stiles's demeanor.

"He-hey." Isaac looked down at his feet. The last time he had heard Stiles's voice was when he had whispered help onto the phone. The last time he heard Stiles was when he was hurting himself. Thinking about the phone call brought tears to Isaac's eyes and he closed them in order to help them not fall. He was here for Stiles, not how hurt he was feeling.

"Isaac?" There it was again; the change in emotion in Stiles's voice. This time it was of slight worry and concern, trying to figure out what Isaac was doing. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Isaac looked up at the human teenager. Stiles could see how torn up Isaac was, and it might have to do with how he knows how it feels to be broken (he's in the hospital right now isn't he?), and saw the tears threatening to fall from the teen wolf's eyes. "Isaac," he said gentler now, "come here." Stiles gave his dad a look, hoping he would understand what he was doing. His dad moved away a few inches allowing Isaac to walk right next to the bed. Isaac brought a hand up to his eyes, ignoring how stupid he must look in front of Lydia, Derek, and the Sheriff. All he could tell was that Stiles was helping him when he wasn't the one who needed the support. "Isaac," the teenager said his name again, "you can hug me." Slowly nodding, Isaac sat next to Stiles and just leaned on him. It wasn't until he heard Stiles say his name and shushing him that Isaac realized he was crying. Wasn't this exactly what Stiles was doing a few minutes ago, expect the situation was reversed and Isaac wasn't the one comforting him? After calming down just a little, Isaac pulled away and frowned.

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be about you and I kind of just ruined it." Stiles gave him a small smile.

"No. It was my fault you had to hear what happened in such a way. I should be the one who's sorry Isaac. I should be sorry for so many things." His voice broke on the word 'many', but Stiles kept going. "I'm sorry for you hearing me the other night. I'm sorry for avoiding you aft—after All—Allison. I'm sorry for just barely getting along with you before that because I was convinced you and Derek had something evil planned for Scott. I'm sorry that even before that I never talked to you." Stiles started rambling on about other things he was sorry about and the group just let him, knowing how much Stiles needed to just let everything go. It was a while, but they all seemed to get comfortable in the room (Lydia pulling up a chair as well as Isaac and his dad returning to his spot next to Stiles while Derek remained fixated on Stiles) and give assuage whenever words would get too much. There was no doubt that Stiles would've continued going but Mrs. McCall came in, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Stiles."

"Hey Mrs. McCall." She smiled and walked right up to him, motioning Derek to move.

"I need to check your vitals." He nodded. So she was here for nurse duties, which was completely understandable seeing as he was in a hospital. "How're you feeling?" She asked as she checked his heart rate. Her eyes bore into his, telling him that he wouldn't be able to lie because she would just _know._

"I feel a lot better. I've been talking their ears off for hours now. I'm surprised no one's stopped me." Stiles was half joking, half serious. Mrs. McCall pulled the stethoscope out of her ears, secured it around her neck, and then clasped Stiles left hand in hers.

"Scott wants to come in an—"  
"No." Derek's answer was immediate and harsh as he shook his head. Stiles sent him a look saying he could speak for himself. He watched as Derek clenched his jaw several times, remaining quiet. Turning back to the person who represented a mom to him since his mother passed away, Stiles hesitantly nodded.

"Stiles," she warned, "I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with."

"No, I need to get this over with." She gripped his hand one last time before standing up, which allowed Derek to go back to where he was sitting, and opening the door. One motion of her hand and Scott came tumbling through the door, tripping and hitting the floor.

"Ow…" he groaned for a second before standing straight up and staring at Stiles with wide-eyes. "You're awake man! No one would tell me what was happening. What's wrong? What's with the bandages on your arm? I was so worr—"

"Bullshit." Derek stood up and backed Scott into a wall. Immediately Lydia, Isaac and the Sheriff were pulling back on him from doing anything. While Lydia and Isaac had no clue as to why Derek was going after Scott with such a violent nature, Stiles's dad had a clue as to what was happening and though he wanted to have a talk with Scott himself, it would be better if Stiles went first. Scott was still clinging onto the wall, completely oblivious to what was happening. As the three ushered Derek out, Stiles's dad gave Stiles once last look and nod before closing the door.

"What was that about?" Scott asked, ruffling his hair back into place.

"I should've done this months ago…we need to talk." Stiles said seriously and without much emotion.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously:_

"_What was that about?" Scott asked, ruffling his hair back into place. _

"_I should've done this months ago…we need to talk." Stiles said seriously and without much emotion._

* * *

Nervously, Scott walked to the chair to the right of Stiles, hesitating every few steps and keeping his eyes steady on Stiles. When Stiles watched him sit, an intense silence filled the air, so tense that a knife wouldn't be able to cut it. "So…" Scott started to say, but was cut off by Stiles holding a hand up.

"Scott, this is when it's your turn to listen to me, not the other way around. You're going to sit there and listen to every word I say until I'm done. And when I'm done, you can either accept what I say or walk out. Understood?" Stiles had a deadly scowl on his face, which made it seem like he was taking lessons from Derek on how to look like a sourwolf. When Scott opened his mouth to say something, the scowl got darker and caused Scott to shut his mouth. "Good." Sharply nodding, Stiles sat upright (ignoring the pain of leaning on his wrapped wrist) and turned so his legs loosely hung off the hospital bed.

"When it first happened, I ignored it because I could understand. When it happened next, I ignored it because I understood. When it happened after that, I still ignored it because I knew why. But it just kept happening and maybe _some_ part of me argued that you would figure out what was happening and put a stop to it. It kept happening though and I just….I should've talked to you about it." A look of confusion was shot his way, making Stiles more upset and angry. "Every time you blew me off for Allison, and now Kira, it's like Gerald hitting me and tazering me. It's like the bout of sudden, intense fear every time I get a panic attack, but it's not fear, it's pain. Because, I mean, what happened to 'bros before hoes' man? What happened to when we would stick it together instead of splitting up? What happened to not lying? Trust me dude, I _know_ every time you call and you're with Kira and you say that you're sick or that something came up or that you want to spend time with your mom because she feels lonely. I don't need to be a werewolf to smell the bullshit!" By now, Stiles voice had increased in volume but remained at the same, steady tempo. If Scott didn't know better, he would say the Nogitsune was back.

"Man, I'm—"

"Don't interrupt me!" Stiles yelled. At this point, Stiles didn't care if they could hear him out in the hallway, as long as the words and meaning got through Scott's thick head, he just didn't care. "I've been a good friend Scott, the best. I was there when your father and mother broke off. I was there when you broke your damn arm while jumping off a swing. I was there through every stupid dare and asthma attack. _Me_; not Allison or Kira, me. I was there when you became a werewolf and didn't have a clue as to what to do. I was there." Stiles took a small break to catch his breath, pinching his nose bridge much like his father did. "Every since you've gotten bitten, the only time I felt like you were really there for me was when I was getting an MRI scan for dementia. And frankly it sucks Scott."

"I'm s—"

"Scott!" The teen wolf jumped in slight terror, he had never heard Stiles raise his voice so high to yell at someone. Stiles ignored the frightened look on his former best-friend's face and stood up, also ignoring the fact that Lydia and Isaac had come running in. "Do you even get what I'm saying? I'm saying that you're not my best friend. You haven't been for a while now. So here's the deal," Stiles brought his voice down a few notches, "you're either going to get better at becoming a better friend or you just leave me the hell alone because I don't need an unreliable person in my life. Okay?" A washed out look came onto Stiles's face, as if the anger had just given up and left, taking all the energy away with it. He nodded his head as if to tell Scott he could talk now.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I really am." Scott stood up and looked into Stiles's eyes for a sign of forgiveness, as if it would be that easy, as if six words would just cure the months of pain and sadness. An inch taller than Scott, Stiles didn't exactly look down upon the teen wolf, but rather glowered at him.

"Six words? That's all you have to say? Just _six_ words?" Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Lydia and Isaac take a few steps closer and inside his head, he was relieved that at least they understood in some aspect as to why Stiles was mad.

"I'll try to be a better friend. I can't believe I didn't see I was doing it." As if to make the situation worse, Scott's phone started ringing, the tune of 'Love Drunk', meaning that Kira was calling. Speak of the devil (in this case)….Scott looked at Stiles and then down at his pocket. If that wasn't aggravating, especially since what they were just talking about, Stiles didn't know what was. Curling his wrist on which he didn't harm, Stiles pulled his shoulder back and threw all his weight into his punch. A loud cracking sound came from Scott's nose and a rush of pleasure ran though Stiles though he knew it would heal in minutes.

"Just leave Scott. Don't come back." The look of shock on Scott's face was….well it couldn't be described. Scott realized that Isaac and Lydia were both waiting for him to move out the door and thus, realized that he screwed up big time. Stumbling out the door, Scott left. Stiles, on the other hand, was caught by Isaac went he stuttered in his steps.

"Stiles! Are you alright?" The distress and anguish was clear on Isaac's face when Stiles looked up at the tall kid.

"Set him down." Stiles heard Lydia order, but it seemed fuzzy like all of his other senses. He barely felt him being set down on the sheets and just scarcely felt Lydia's hands on his face. "Stiles…Stiles….you're in a small state of shock and I need you to snap out of it." When Stiles was still blanking out on how to move his mouth to answer her, Lydia smacked him, not hard enough to leave a bruise. Wildly looking up, Stiles seemed to come back down from whatever state he was in.

"I'm fine. I just—I can't believe I did that." A soft smile was on Isaac's face and Lydia was just starting to grin. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"He deserved it." Just then, Isaac made a funny face.

"What?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't think his nose will be healing anytime soon." Seconds after he said it, Derek and his father came into his room, Derek shaking his hand out. Stiles's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Derek must've punched Scott.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, let's talk about what's going to happen." Stiles's dad sat down where Scott was sitting moments ago. Stiles sighed but moved his head in agreement.

* * *

**So big argument between Scott and Stiles. How'd it go?**

**The next big thing to hit on is how Stiles will get treatment.**

**I don't have a question of the chapter but if you have any suggestions on what I should do or something that should happen, go right ahead! I love reading the comments :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

"_Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about what's going to happen." Stiles's dad sat down where Scott was sitting moments ago. Stiles sighed but moved his head in agreement._

* * *

"Alright then; first off, you need help or at least someone to talk to." Opening his mouth to defend, he was wacked upside the head by Derek. His dad ignored it and continued. "Also there is going to be daily checks of your wrists and once I deem it fit, it'll change to weekly checks, and then so on and so forth. We will _not_ be sending you to Eichen House; not after what….happened." The Sheriff uncomfortably squirmed in his seat before continuing. "No razors or knives or anything that you can hurt yourself with, and I trust that you'll tell me if something would be a potential weapon. And I'm well aware of the fact that I can't make you stop helping the pack, aka putting yourself into danger, so therefore I'm telling Derek that every time I'm not at home, he's responsible for you." That put everyone into a small shock but Lydia and Isaac quickly snapped out of it, leaving only Stiles and Derek himself in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Stiles's dad rolled his eyes. "You're the leader of the pack, I don't care if Scott is a true-alpha or not. You're the adult and thus you get Stiles as your responsibility. Plus I don't think Scott and Stiles are in a good friendship at the moment." The Sheriff looked at Stiles for confirmation and a small twitch of his son's head gave it. "Lydia and Isaac, please watch out for him at school. I don't know if anything's been happening but I can't always be there and Derek probably shouldn't be on school grounds."

"You got it sir." Isaac immediately agreed. Lydia, twirling on a piece of her strawberry blonde hair, shook her head in harmony.

"Good. One last thing though…." He looked Stiles dead in the eye, "you need to start talking and I mean talk…ramble…anything. I know we don't talk about…." a small cough came from the Sheriff, "her but I'm…" This time when Stiles began to talk, no one stopped him.

"Dad." His voice cracked. "You don't have to. I know it's painful." From the side of the bed, Lydia watched as tears began to show in Stiles's eyes but never fell.

"No," Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "It's been a couple years…I shou—should be able to talk about it. Who knows? It might help me too." A soft, forced smile appeared on his face. Standing up, Stiles's father kissed his son on his forehead before walking over to the door. "I need to talk to the doctor's about how this is going to work. I'll be back shortly and we'll go home." Stiles smiled a little, but as soon as his father left, the smile dropped.

"I'm sorry guys." He whispered.

"Just don't do it again." Isaac replied as he visibly relaxed back into the chair he was sitting in with his legs sprawled out in front on him and his hands resting on his stomach. As Lydia glanced back and forth between the two teenage boys in front of her, she rolled her eyes, stood up, and grabbed Derek by his arm.

"We'll be right back with food." Before anyone could agree or disagree or anything, the two were out the door. Silence settled on the two boys in the room, both switching back and forth from opening their mouth to say something and then closing it. Finally, Stiles found the ability to speak.

"Thank you Isaac….for calling."

"It's no problem really…." Isaac trailed off as, once again, the memory dashed through his head. He broke out of his small trance when Stiles began shaking his head.

"It is a problem man…you _heard_ my attempt. You _heard_ everything that was going on and you live so far away that you couldn't have done anything because by the time you would've got there, I'd've bee-been dea-dead." Stiles brought his palms up to his eyes and wiped away the tears starting to fall again. He had done so much crying today and it was getting tiring.

"I did hear…" the teen wolf started off so softly that Stiles had to listen really carefully in order to hear him, "I heard the pain, the anguish. I heard the hate and hurt. I heard everything."

"Come here." Stiles tenderly demanded Isaac. Isaac let out a small whimper-like sound, but it was mostly due to the fact that he was emotionally breaking inside. Scooting over, Stiles patted the spot next to him which Isaac eagerly took, curling up next to him. Stiles, ignoring the small twinge of pain, moved his left arm to wrap around Isaac. Sure, Isaac wasn't a 'baby' or 'child' but he was one of the youngest of the wolves and with what he had to go through as a child, Stiles thought he deserved some comfort from the panic attack he might've given Isaac the night before. The two laid there in silence.

* * *

Right before Derek stepped through the doorway, he had a predisposition of what had happened. Sure enough, as he stepped through the door (with a small white container of food for Stiles) he saw the two (Isaac and Stiles) next to each other on the hospital bed sleeping, which made sense because when a pack member gets hurt, the other wolves provide comfort and help. Quietly he ushered Lydia, who was standing impatiently behind him, back. When she gave him a questioning look, he told her they were asleep. She smiled and sat in a nearby chair, motioning for him to do the same.

"So…" Lydia began just as he put a slice of his sandwich in his mouth, "you like Stiles." The fact that it was a statement and not a question, made Derek start to choke. After he was able to breath, he stared wide-eyed at her.

"You know?" This in turn, caused a classic Lydia eye roll.

"The whole town knows Derek." Seeing his slightly alarmed reaction, she set her hand on his wrist. "I'm kidding Derek." He seemed to relax, prompting Lydia to continue. "But anyone who knows both of you can clearly see that you care about each other."

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me Derek Hale. Stiles likes you. Why else would he keep you above water for a little over two hours? Why else would he try and comfort you on several occasions? Why else would he continue to place himself in danger for you?"

"I thought he was doing it for Scott." Derek reasoned.

"Derek you're an idiot. Has anyone ever told you that? It started off because of Scott becoming a werewolf but it became clear pretty quickly that he started being interested in you." Lydia picked up a piece of her own cheddar and lettuce sandwich and started to eat.

"But he liked you?"

"I was his cover story. I knew for years that Stiles was bisexual so maybe, in a way, he did have a huge crush on me but I just _knew_ that he leaned more towards guys. I didn't see any problem with it." She shrugged and continued eating.

"Huh." Derek huffed before leaning back against the uncomfortable hospital chair, forgetting all about the sandwich in his lap.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! :) **

**Over 50 comments! My jaw dropped.**

**I'm taking someone's suggestion and thus the next chapter will be in Scott's POV, starting from when he got the news of Stiles being in the hospital to just after Stiles yelled at him.**

**Question of this chapter: Will Stiles really talk about his mom/issues and if so, with who? :)**

**Also, I need a name for Stiles's father so I don't keep calling him Sheriff and whatnot. I was thinking John since a lot of writers tend to do that, but I wanted your input**

**(There is no right or wrong answer of course, I just love to see what you guys are thinking)**

**(: Thanks again**


	15. Chapter 15

Scott will probably never forget when he got the phone call from Lydia, saying that Stiles was in the hospital, especially since no reason was give. The last time Stiles was actually in the hospital for some sort of physical cause was when they were giving him a brain scan for dementia. And the time before that was when Stiles's mother was in the hospital. Rarely is Stiles ever so sick that he needs to go. Sure Stiles would get the occasional flu, but that's the extent to how severe Stiles got ill. So Scott jumped up for Kira's bed, kissed Kira goodbye, got on his crotch rocket, speeding to the hospital.

When he arrived Scott hesitated before walking in. True he had been lying to Stiles recently but Stiles seemed to be fine. Guiltily Scott walked through the doors. He wasn't stupid; he had a….intuition that Stiles knew what he was really doing. _I'm sick._ The stupidest excuse he could possibly come up with…his new immune system wouldn't allow for petty colds or the flu. As he walked up to the front desk, Scott noticed his mom running her hands through her hair, something she did when she was upset.

"Hey mom…" He came up behind her and gave her a hug. Startled, Melissa jumped a little but relaxed quickly when she realized it was her son.

"How'd you find out?" Melissa softly asked.

"Lydia called me. Where is he?" She nodded to a room a few doors down. "Why is he here?" A dark look crossed his mothers' face.

"That's up to him to tell you." Scott was tremendously confused. What had put Stiles into the hospital that even his _mom_ refused to say anything. He broke out of his daze when his mother took him by the arm and walked him to the room Stiles was in, before walking away after telling him that he can't go in just yet. Watching his mother for a while Scott saw a distraught Sheriff come in and his mother take him to a room nearby. Sighing in frustration, Scott ran his hands through his hair himself. A few seconds after he had did so, Derek and Lydia came from the hospital entrance with alarm and concern etched onto their faces. In his head, Scott made a mental note to ask Stiles why Derek was here and why he was so….worried because Scott honestly couldn't remember the last time he had seen the two together.

"You!" Derek head straight for him and right as he was about to duck out of the way, Derek grabbed his jacket and slammed him against the wall. Narrowing his eyes, Scott pushed back on him.

"Me!" Just as he was about to punch Derek, Lydia stepped in,

"Calm it guys! We're here for Stiles, not you two." The three went into their own worlds as they waited for the doctor to come. Derek just sat down and was quiet. Lydia was pacing back and forth, waving her hand in front of her face from time to time as if to calm herself. Scott, though, just stood in the same place, not sure how to act. He was trying to come up with reasonable explanations as to why _no one_ was telling him how Stiles got hurt. Running his hands through his hair again, Scott huffed and sat down two chairs away from the deemed sourwolf. Then there seemed to be another violent reaction to something, because Derek went off on him again.

"How dare you!"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked defensively.

"You're just an idiot! Get out!" To this Scott took offense; here he was with no one telling him what was happening with Stiles and Derek was calling him an idiot.

"I'm not leaving Stiles!"  
"You didn't seem to have a problem all those other times." He didn't show it, but Scott was confused as to how Derek knew about the fact that he had occasionally skipped out on seeing Stiles because he wanted to spend some time with Kira.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott's heart skipped a beat as the guilt started to soak in a little.

"You're a liar Scott and you know I can hear it."

"Listen, you don't know a thing about Stiles. You _hate_ us."

"I don't _hate_ you and I bet you anything I know Stiles way better than you do these days. Why don't you just go back to Kira?" Derek sneered at him.

"She's busy and she understands that I'm here for Stiles." Scott bickered back.

"No you aren't Scott," Derek shook his head, "otherwise you would've known that he se—"

"Derek, just relax okay?" Lydia butted in with the tone of voice saying that if either one didn't stop, she would deal with them. Glaring at Derek, Scott sat down and just waited.

* * *

About an hour passed before a doctor came to see them. "Are any of you directly related to Mr. Stilinski?"

"I'm his cousin, Lydia."

"I'm his boyfriend and while I'm not family, we've been dating for a few years now. I'm sure you can understand what it means to me if I'm there for him." Hesitantly, the doctor nodded, oblivious to the _shocked_ faces of Lydia and Scott.

"Normally we don't allow non-family members but this time…" the doctor looked around the hallway, "we'll make an exception. It's good for Mr. Stilinski to have people who love and care for him around."

"I'm his brother." Scott attempted but the doctor shook his head. Right away, Scott had a fire burning in his stomach. How could _Derek_ be allowed but not him?

"Mr. McCall, your mother works here and has a photo of you on her desk. I'm sorry. Now if you wait just one moment, I need to go get Sheriff Stilinski." The second the doctor turned the corner, the two teenagers turned on Derek.

"His _boyfriend?_" Derek rolled his eyes at their childish question.

"What else am I suppose to say?" Just as Scott was about to say something, the doctor came back and ushered the three allowed people inside to see Stiles, leaving Scott just hanging there. What the hell was going on? Annoyed, Scott threw his helmet down, ignoring all the glares from people nearby. He would've kicked the chair for good measure as well but the doctor came back out.

"When can I go in?" All the doctor did was shake his head.

"Not right now."

* * *

The next time Scott saw Lydia was when she came out with her phone to her ear, waiting for someone to answer on the other line, just a few minutes after the Sheriff had pulled Derek out of the room. She shot him a look before turning her back on him and tapping her foot impatiently. Seeing as he had nothing to do at the moment besides wait, Scott decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey, it's me." Scott faintly heard the reply but got out that whoever it was, was asking how Stiles was. "He's doing okay. He wants you to come over." A little protesting started but eventually the person who Lydia was talking to agreed. "Great! I'll see you in a few minutes." She hung up before there was a reply. Turning on her heal (which was an inch or two today), Lydia walked over and promptly sat down in the scratchy hospital chair next to him. "What's going on Scott?" Her question was soft, with a kind of sighing tone.

"You mean besides the fact that I can't see my best friend, who by the way is in the hospital for a reason that nobody will tell me, or besides the fact that _everyone_ seems to know something I don't?" He snarled, not knowing how else to say the words.

"I'll give in a word for you but you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You have to listen to him." The look of confusion given in her direction was lost to her as she turned just in time to see Isaac come in through the hospital doors.

"Isaac?" The teen wolf's eyes were red from crying, but he managed to walk down the hallway and into Lydia's outstretched arms for a hug. As they held each other, Scott was keenly attuned to what was happening inside the room. There was a sudden loud sob, that even Lydia heard, which caused Isaac and Lydia to rush inside. Scott would've followed if not for Lydia pushing him back, with both her hand and a stern look. Groaning, Scott started to pace. Minutes passed, though it seemed like an hour, when Scott saw his mom walking down the hallway. Melissa looked at her son and shook her head, before she opened Stiles's door and walked into his room, leaving Scott by himself again. Kicking his chair once again, Scott sat down. He was almost completely zoned out when his mom opened the door and made a motion with her hand for Scott to come in. Scott almost ran, tumbling through the door, tripping and hitting the floor.

"Ow…" he groaned for a second before standing straight up and staring at Stiles with wide-eyes. "You're awake man! No one would tell me what was happening. What's wrong? What's with the bandages on your arm? I was so worr—"

"Bullshit." Derek stood up and backed Scott into a wall.

* * *

**After Stiles and Scott talked**

* * *

Scott looked at the phone in his hands, before chucking it against a nearby tree, smashing it to pieces. "_Why!_" He screamed, knowing that no one for miles would be able to hear him. Putting his hands on his head, Scott fell to the ground and just cried. How could he do this to Stiles….to _Stiles_? He stayed out there, switching back and forth from ruining trees and just crying, until the sun had almost completely set. It was decided, he was going to work harder and he was going to be better. Wasn't that his goal the summer before Allison passed away; to be a better friend?

* * *

**There it is. Scott's POV.**

**Next chapter will be back to regular POV**

**Question: Will Stiles go back home or will he stay in the hospital a bit longer? How do you think Derek will profess his feelings to him?**

**Also it has been decided that the Sheriff's name is John (Thank you!) :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for the comments! I love reading all of them. :)**

**Until next time (which should be soon)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

"_I was his cover story. I knew for years that Stiles was bisexual so maybe, in a way, he did have a huge crush on me but I just knew that he leaned more towards guys. I didn't see any problem with it." She shrugged and continued eating. _

"_Huh." Derek huffed before leaning back against the uncomfortable hospital chair, forgetting all about the sandwich in his lap._

* * *

As the sun was going down, its vibrant colors painted the sky and its rays of light washed through the window, causing the hospital room to glow. When Stiles started to wake up, he noticed how the room was dramatically different in tone. Trying to move his arm, Stiles realized it was stuck under a mop of curly blonde hair. Carefully moving his head to get a better angle to rest his head, his jaw line hit Issac in the ear, causing the werewolf to stir a little. Stiles stilled and waited for Isaac to fall back asleep. He didn't have to wait long but he was surprised when the teen wolf seemed to snuggle closer. Smiling, Stiles rested his head on Isaac's; not in an 'I love you' manner but more in a comforting, friend-like manner. Stiles just stared into space as the clock ticked by. There was a soft knock on the door before it creaked open. Immediately Stiles put his free hand to his lips to signal to be quiet.

"Hey," the newcomer, Derek, softly said as a smile appeared on the sourwolf's face. Derek closed the door, crossed the room, and sat on Stiles's free side. Stiles held out his free hand for Derek to take, which he gladly did.

"Hiya Derek," he quietly responded, squeezing Derek's hand. "What's up?" Derek was silent for a few minutes, looking down and up a couple times.

"You scared me, you know that right?" Derek talked downward, avoiding Stiles's eyes and turning Stiles's hands over with his own.

"Derek, I—"

"No, you've talked but now it's my turn and I really need you to listen." There was a small pleading sound in Derek's voice which made Stiles pause in surprise, then nodded. "Good. So," Not expecting Stiles to actually agree, Derek had to take a second to think about what he was going to say. "you scared me and I really hope you know that. I've felt fear before but this was just like losing P-p-Pai-Paige again and I can't lose you. Maybe right now I can't explain to you why, but I _need_ you to understand that you can't do anything like that again. Look at me," Derek sniffled, "sharing feelings. What has this pack done to me?" The werewolf put his head on the bed, next to Stiles's hand. Seconds later, he felt Stiles pull his hand away and then felt his hair being ruffled.

"It's alright, you don't have to say any more, I understand." Stiles's voice was a whisper that seemed to just…float in the air. "I won't do it again, Derek…I promise." The grip on his hair tightened as Stiles seemed to crack a little at the end. Grabbing Stiles's wrist and gently taking it off of his hair, Derek looked up.

"I know. I never seem to have to say anything. You just know." The two stared at each other for a while, just smiling at each other and enjoying one another's presence. Meanwhile, Isaac was just starting to actually wake up from the nap. He peeked, rolling his eyes when he saw the two just sitting there. While he loved the closeness of being near Stiles, he probably should get up and get something to eat.

"Oh get a room you two!" Isaac said, before yawning. His voice scared the two, causing them to snap out of the staring contest they were in.

* * *

Much to Stiles's disappointment he had to stay the night, but much to his delight, Isaac was staying with him. "Dude, you have no idea how glad I am that you're staying." Stiles stated just as everyone had left to go back home. Isaac laughed and started to sit down, only to be interrupted. "Come up here, it's a lot more comfortable than those chairs." Like he did earlier, Stiles moved to the side to give Isaac some room. Nothing was said as they both just lied there, both content with just being near each other.

"Hey Stiles?" Isaac whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Derek?" If Stiles was drinking water, it would've been spat out. He was _not_ expecting that question from the pups' mouth.

"Um…." Stiles shifted a little.

"Because you know he's totally infatuated with you, right?" Isaac turned his head to looked at the gobsmacked Stiles.

"What? No he doesn't. Sure he came to the hospital and he's been more annoying with me being near danger and he throws me in the wall from time to time and…." A realization crossed Stiles, "oh my god." The three words caused Isaac to start laughing, which Stiles joined in after a minute. After they stopped, Isaac asked his question again.

"So do you like him?" Despite it being almost pitch black in the room, Isaac's eyes say Stiles blush before starting to shake his head. "Oh you _so_ like him." Isaac poked Stiles's side.

"You don't…mind do you?"

"If I did, why would I ask?" While Stiles's eyes aren't up to werewolf's standards, he could see the smirk covering Isaac's face. Bringing his hand up, he lightly pushed Isaac's face away. That seemed to be it for the conversation as they both fell back into the silence. The tick-tock noise of the clock was the only other sound, besides the occasional nurse walking by but it was infrequent. It was about a half hour later when Isaac seemed to curl up against him. Feeling that the teen wolf was about to go to sleep, Stiles figured he out to get comfortable as well because if Isaac falls asleep, there's no way he can move. Just before closing his eyes (and at least try to see if sleep was possible), Stiles whispered.

"Thanks Isaac."

"You're welcome mom." Though the name gave off the hint that he was more girly than Derek, which he most certainly _was_ _not,_ Stiles smiled. Pretty soon after that, Isaac's breathing evened out. At that moment….that's when Stiles let the thoughts get to him. What if everyone gives up? What if his dad decides he doesn't want a son that self harms? What if his dad kicks him out? Where would he go? What if Derek really doesn't like him and it's all a joke? What if they're just doing this out of pity but in their heads, they hate him for living? What if….the questions racing through his head were cut off as Isaac buried his head closer to Stiles's neck, as if he was trying to give reassurance…as if Isaac could tell the panic-inducing thoughts chasing around. Falling into the comfort given to him, Stiles effortlessly fell asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine son!" Rubbing his head, Stiles sat up to the bed cold on the other side and his father holding a bag out for him. Yawning, Stiles attempted to speak.

"Where's Is-aac?"

"I told him to go to school, said you'd be fine and he could come over right afterward. Though knowing him, he'll skip seventh, maybe sixth, to come earlier." John laughed a little before sitting down. "Go get changed and then I'll take you home." Excited to go back into his comfort zone and noticing that his IV was already gone (the nurse probably came in while he was sleeping after hearing how much he _hates_ needles), Stiles hopped off the bed, regained his balance a little, and went into the bathroom to change. Under seven minutes later, would've been earlier if he had not reflected on the little scars on his arm, Stiles walked out of the bathroom with a large grin on his face.

"Home sweet home!"

* * *

**Chapter 16! Woah... (: **

**Thank you so much for reading and all the comments! I absolutely love reading them. :)**

**And _finally_ Stiles is going back home. **


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously: _

_Under seven minutes later, would've been earlier if he had not reflected on the little scars on his arm, Stiles walked out of the bathroom with a large grin on his face."Home sweet home!"_

* * *

"I have your homework for you. Lydia dropped it off at the house before she went to school. Now that I think of it, I think she mentioned she was coming over later too." There was a quizzical look on John's face. Stiles didn't catch it though, as he was already groaning about the amount of work he has to do to get caught up. Pulling into the driveway, Stiles practically jumped out of the car and raced to the door.

"Home!" Behind him, the Sheriff was rolling his eyes and started digging in his pocket for the keys. Once he pulled them out, he threw them to Stiles, who clumsily caught them. When his father followed him into the kitchen, Stiles turned around confused. "What about work?" John raised a hand and brushed it off.

"I have the day off, going in tomorrow." Clasping Stiles shoulder, he took the keys away from Stiles. "Besides, someone needs to help you with homework."

"Dad you don't know any of this stuff." The response to Stiles's murmured statement was just a hearty laugh.

* * *

"Stiles summarize." Huffing a little, Stiles did as requested.

"Basically someone dies and bamn! There's an out-for-revenge ghost."

"So if people start dying, we need to look for a ghost?"

"Why not make it the family business?" Stiles joked, but the reference was lost. Somewhere in-between doing homework and getting lunch, Stiles had brought up the topic of onryō and his dad just started asking questions. The skeptical face John gave him, almost made Stiles break into a long laughing fit…almost.

"Wait, so how did you find out about this?"

"Kira, except what I thought she said the creatures' name was, turned out to be a story; Yotsuya Kaidan."

"Huh, well that's….interesting." Stiles grumbled a little.

"Dad it's more than interesting! It's…_interesting._" The Sheriff shook his head, and then glanced at his watch.

* * *

"It's almost three. Isaac and Lydia should be here soon." Stiles glanced at the kitchen table and then at the living room through the open door, before looking at his dad.

"Clean up?"

Isaac and Lydia didn't knock as they came in, probably because they felt the need was not necessary. Either way, his father didn't care. Instead John just smiled and said he was going up to his room to take a nap and to 'behave', whatever that meant.

"Hey Stiles!" Lydia cheerfully smiled before handing him another small stack of homework. Stiles huffed in surprise at the weight but just re-adjusted his arms. Motioning with his head for them to follow, Stiles led them to the living room. Setting the papers on the table, Stiles fell back on the couch.

"Did you know she was planning on assaulting me with homework Isaac?" A grin appeared on the teen wolf's face and the slight twitch of Isaac's head meant that he had. (Actually if it wasn't for Isaac, Lydia would've just left the homework at school.) "Ugh… will you guys help?" Stiles waved his hand towards the stack at the end of the living room coffee table. "Apparently missing what…three days?...of high school leads to your social life being over!" The two visitors laughed and sat next to Stiles on the couch, one on either side.

* * *

"Stiles?" A yawn came from the doorway. "I have to go in and pick something up at the front desk. You wanna come?" Stiles turned his head to look at his father in the doorway. On both sides of him, Lydia and Isaac were standing up, casuing Stiles attention to shift to them.

"You should go." Isaac nodded to him.

"But—" Stiles made a questioning look at his friends.

"Stiles, it's okay. We were about to get going too. I need to get Isaac back to the loft and I need some sleep." Smiling, Lydia bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "It's alright." As the two started to walk away, Stiles stood up and walked after them.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

After his dad picked up whatever he needed to get, John clasped his shoulder and smiled at him. "Let's go home."

* * *

First off, they didn't go home right away. Instead they went to the diner first to get some supper, consisting of cheeseburgers and curly fries. Then they went home. When they walked through the door, Stiles had his mouth full of fries, his dad right behind him shaking his head.

"Stiles, go to the kitchen will ya? We still need to talk." Tilting his head to the side, Stiles shot a look at his dad but did as his dad asked, stumbling his way into the kitchen. Reaching his hand out, he flung a chair to where he was sat on it backwards. He kept munching on the fries as the Sheriff sat down next to him. "We have to work out a schedule."

"What do you mean?" The question came out more like "whaddo ou ean?", due to Stiles's mouth being full.

"I mean, like I said at the hospital, I can't be here all the time." A frown appeared on John's face. "I'm usually at work till 5 or 6, and that's if I don't get the third shift. And you get out of school around 2:45, so do you want to go to Derek's or have Derek come here or are you going to hang out with your friends?"

"Wait what?"

"Stiles, I already told you that you're to be watched until I say otherwise." Sighing, Stiles put down the now empty curly fry bag and rubbed the back of his head. Where would he go? He wouldn't go to Lydia's, no offense to her. He's no longer friends with Scott, so that's out of the question. Derek's would make sense, especially since Isaac lives there as well and most of the pack conjugates there anyway.

"I'll go to his house, if that's alright with him."

"I already asked, and he was fine with whatever you were fine with. He said for you to send him a text." Standing up, John came over to Stiles and put his hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing it a little. "I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late." Stiles turned and smiled at his dad.

"Course dad. I'll be right after you. I should probably take a shower though, so I don't smell like the hospital anymore."

"Good idea." In a joke-like manner, his father pinched his nose, causing Stiles to laugh a little. "Night Stiles."

"Night."

As Stiles walked up to his room, he quickly checked on his father sleeping before turning in himself. Closing the door behind him (not bothering to turn on the lights), Stiles leaned against it. He closed his eyes and dug in his pocket for his cell; time to text Derek. When his phone turned on, he had to immediately turn down the brightness so his eyes didn't hurt. On his screen, Stiles pulled up Derek's name and tapped 'send message'.

**To Derek:**

**Hey, come to your house after school?**

Stiles tapped on his leg impatiently, wondering if Derek would suddenly change his mind.

**To Stiles:**

'**Course. Want me to pick you up?**

Surprised, Stiles glanced at the message again before deciding he should probably sit down and then message.

**To Derek:**

**Would you really?**

**To Stiles:**

**Need to pick up Isaac anyway.**

**To Derek:**

**Thanks sourwolf**

Biting his lip, he tried not to yawn.

**To Stiles:**

**Are you sleeping? **

Before he got a chance to reply, a second text came up.

**To Stiles:**

**Don't lie.**

**To Derek:**

**I'm not tired.**

**To Stiles:**

**Open your window. I'll be there in a few minutes.**

Confused at first, wondering why Derek would make such a strange request, Stiles made a small realization noise and, in a _totally_ calm manner, scrambled out of his bed to open the window.

* * *

**So I did just segments of Stiles's day back home. I know it must seem boring that he pretty much tried to get caught up on homework.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and views :)**

**Question: Why is Derek coming over?**


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously:_

_Confused at first, wondering why Derek would make such a strange request, Stiles made a small realization noise and, in a totally calm manner, scrambled out of his bed to open the window._

* * *

Stiles nervously twitched on his bed, waiting for the werewolf to come through the window. While it wasn't exactly new that someone would climb through his window, this is the first time he was informed beforehand and it made him nervous. There was a rustling sound outside the door, near the tree right outside his window. A thump came and a few seconds later, Derek fell graciously into the room, landing on the floor and then jumping back up.

"Hey." Stiles shyly said as he just looked up at Derek. His right leg was hanging off the bed as his left leg was tucked neatly underneath his right knee, with the sheets around him being a complete mess. Derek looked blankly at him. "Well are you coming over here or what?" Nodding, Derek walked over to Stiles's bed and sat next to him, still just staring at him. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Stiles started to grin. "Are you going to talk or what?"

"Do you remember me kissing you?" The question was random and Derek looked away when he asked. Confused, Stiles tilted his head. Why _wouldn't_ he remember when Derek kissed him and then walked away? Wasn't it shortly after that that Stiles went to the loft and they had a small make-out before everything happened?

"Yeah, of course I remember." Stiles's answer was hesitant, mostly due to the fact that he had no clue where Derek was going with this.

"Would you," Derek leaned closer to him, "mind if I did it again?" He stopped getting closer to Stiles's face when they could feel their breath on one another, almost similar to last time. Unlike last time though, Derek closed the space between them. The kissing started off slow, just small pecks, mostly because Derek was unsure if Stiles wanted this or not. Stiles brought his hands up and wrapped them around Derek's neck, trying to pull Derek in closer. Derek responded by leaning in, placing his hands on the bed behind Stiles. Soon Derek was pushing Stiles backward, which made Stiles rearrange his legs so his knees were at Derek's hips and his back was on the bed. They continued kissing and similar to last time, Derek moved his kisses downward to Stiles's neck.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned. "What are you doing?" Derek gave yet another butterfly kiss before answering.

"I'm kissing you." Yet another kiss to Stiles's neck. "And Stiles?"

"What?" Stiles asked. Derek paused his ministrations and looked up at Stiles.

"I like you, like really like." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I kind of figured since we were kissing." Smiling, Derek kissed Stiles again. The make-out session evened off to where they were just casually kissing while laying next to each other. Stiles moved to where he was on his side. Derek moved an arm around Stiles and rubbed at his back, their other hands clasped together. "Does this make us boyfriends?" Laughing a little, Derek hugged Stiles closer.

"Do you want to be boyfriends?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Then I guess we are." The two stayed quiet for the next few minutes, just enjoying the others company. Stiles fell asleep first, softly snoring on Derek's shoulder.

* * *

When the Sheriff woke up, he stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. Rubbing the back of his head, something Stiles seemed to have learned from him, John walked to Stiles's room to check on him. While of course he was taken by surprise after seeing Derek in bed with Stiles, he smiled and caused him to laugh a little. Shaking his head, John walked down to the kitchen and started making some waffles.

* * *

Shaking his head and blinking once or twice, Stiles looked up at the relaxed, sleeping Derek. He was taken aback at how peaceful the sourwolf seemed to be. The aroma of waffles reached him and Stiles started to blush, thinking that his dad was awake, meaning the Sheriff had probably come and checked on him and had seen them snuggling. Stiles sighed in wonder of what his dad's response was when they were seen.

"Why are you up so early?" Derek groaned next to him, his grip on Stiles tightening a little. The whine caused Stiles to start laughing.

"It's only 8 sourwolf. Now come on…food!" Stiles pushed himself off of the wolf and sat up, scooting over to the edge of the bed. He gazed back at Derek to see the werewolf roll of the bed and start doing push-ups. Rolling his eyes, Stiles commented, "Show off." Then standing up, Stiles stretched out his arms and walked over to his dresser to pick out a pair of shorts.

"You should wear your jean capris." When Stiles shot him a look through the mirror on his dresser, Derek held up his hands in surrender. "What? I'm not allowed to say that they look good on you or something." Stiles shook his head, causing Derek to smirk. "Well too bad. Also wear that red plaid shirt."

"Derek….!" As Derek was about to reply in a mimicking form, there was a shout from at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Time to get up! Waffles are ready." If Stiles blushed before, it was nothing like how red his face was right now.

"Dad…!" Stiles whined. There was a large laugh from down the stairs.

"_Dad…!"_ Derek imitated him.

"Shut up Derek." Stiles fake glared at him while he pulled up his pants. When he had them buttoned, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and led him to the stairway. Pulling Derek behind him, Stiles rushed to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a plate and a few waffles. Then sprinkled his food in maple syrup…or rather drowned it. His dad raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eat much?" John asked as Stiles stuffed his face, not bothering to be considerate. Sensing what his dad was talking about, Stiles shrugged.

"Derek can get his own food." Stiles nudged Derek and pointed to the waffles. When Derek hesitantly reached for a plate and then a waffle, Stiles patted his head. "Good dog."

"Good dog me one more time and I'll show you the Big Bad Wolf." Derek softly frowned at him before starting to eat.

"Okay you two, stop with the…whatever that was." John eyed the two of them subsequent to sitting down himself and starting to eat.

* * *

As they finished eating, John stood up and started walking to his bedroom. "I have to go to work today. Think you could watch him Derek?"

"Yes sir."

"No need to call me sir, just John. However you have to remember that I know you're a werewolf and I can easily get wolfsbane bullets from the Argents."

"Yes si—John."

"Good. Glad we had the talk."

* * *

**Hey guys :) **

**Thanks for all the views and reviews. :) **

**Isaac and Lydia should be in the next chapter.**

**Scott is a bit out of the equation at the moment, but if you want another chapter to explain what he's up to, comment.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously:_

"_Good dog me one more time and I'll show you the Big Bad Wolf." Derek softly frowned at him before starting to eat._

"_Okay you two, stop with the…whatever that was." John eyed the two of them subsequent to sitting down himself and starting to eat._

* * *

The second the Sheriff walked out of the kitchen, Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "That was stressful…" He put a hand to his forehead and leaned against the counter, just where he had placed his and Derek's dishes.

"It wasn't so bad." Derek lifted up his hands and placed them on Stiles's shoulders. "See? I'm still in one piece. Your dad didn't shoot me."

"Yet." Stiles added, smirking a bit. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" Shrugging, Stiles ducked underneath Derek's arms and walked over to the table they were sitting at to get his dad's plates. It was close to the usual routine the two had; John would go get ready for work while Stiles put away dishes that would later get cleaned when Stiles got home. Seeing as how he wasn't going to school today or tomorrow, or probably not until next week Monday, Stiles started scrubbing the dishes by hand. Derek stood awkwardly next to him, clearly not sure if he should be doing something to help or not. Rolling his eyes, Stiles nodded towards a towel with his head.

"You can dry." With how many dishes there were, the two were done in seconds. Stiles watched as Derek flipped the dish towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms. When he was caught staring and was shot a questioning look, Stiles held up his hands. "Don't ask me."

"Ask you what?" The new voice barely startled the two in the kitchen as the Sheriff walked in as he buttoned his cuffs.

"Derek wanted to know if he can do dishes next." His dad raised an eyebrow and cautiously nodded.

"Sure…come and do them anytime Derek…" Shaking his head, John reached in his back pocket and threw something at Stiles. "Here's your new phone, seeing as the other was smashed." Stiles, being….well Stiles, fumbled it in his hands and tried to grab it before it hit the ground. Derek though, being a werewolf, bent down and flicked his wrist out, easily catching it. Standing straight up, Derek just casually handed it over.

"Usually people don't try and drop a new phone." Derek mused. Stiles stuck his tongue out at the werewolf before looking down at his phone.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, and I'm off to work so please behave you two." Stiles grinned, saluting his father as his dad walked towards the front door.

"Aye aye sir."

"Bye Stiles. Bye Derek." The two could practically _hear_ the eye roll in the Sheriff's voice.

"Well now that he's gone, what do you wanna do?" Stiles turned around and smiled at Derek.

"Um…" Derek hummed, "a walk?" Gasping a little, Stiles put a hand to his chest.

"Will pizza be the end result?"

"Are you asking me on a date Stiles?" Finally getting the result he wanted, Stiles nodded.

"I suppose I am, but if we're making this an all day thing, I need to text Lydia and Isaac." Pulling out his new phone, Stiles slid his thumb over the touch screen. He quickly sent a message saying that he wouldn't be home if they came over later, that he was with Derek and not to worry. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The light breeze rustled the tree leaves, causing a few to fall around the new couple. Derek had his arm wrapped around Stiles's shoulder, pulling the teenager in closer. Stiles eagerly welcomed the comfort. Other than the sound of their footsteps, causing the occasional snap of twigs underneath their feet, and the rustle of leaves, it was quiet. A few squirrels crossed their path with some sort of food in their mouths, but that was pretty much it. Sometimes Stiles would point something out or Derek would bring back a memory and share it with Stiles.

"Lara used to take me up there." Derek pointed to a cliff that overlooked the entire town. "We used to stay there for fireworks. You can get the best view there." Stiles pulled away from Derek and started walking towards it. When he realized Derek wasn't following, he stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming or what?" There was a smile upon Stiles face that made Derek want to grin and follow him, so that's what he did. Since it was right up a semi-steep hill, there were times that Stiles would trip and start falling, only to have Derek right behind him and catch him. Reaching the top, there was a grassy area with a picnic bench, next to a dirt bike trail. There was some wood railing about a foot before it drops almost straight down and the view was gorgeous. "This is beautiful." Stiles turned and stared at Derek.

"Yeah it is." Although Derek wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at Stiles. Stiles did a brush-off laugh and gently punched Derek in the arm.

"I'm going to have to change your nickname to clichéwolf, because trust me…that was super cliché." He said before he walked over to the picnic table and sat down, resting on his arms as he faced the town. A few seconds later and Derek sat down next to him. Nothing was said and after a while, Stiles got worried so he glanced over at Derek. He was taken aback by how relaxed and calm the werewolf was that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Swallowing a little, Stiles shook his head.

"Nope, no problem." Derek looked back at him with an amused look on his face.

"You weren't just staring at me for ten minutes?"

"It wasn't ten minutes." Stiles argued and then realized his mistake.

"So you were staring at me?" The amused look on Derek's face grew. Stiles's face grew red and he turned away from the werewolf. Realizing the sourwolf never stopped looking at him, Stiles turned back.

"Now who's staring?" Derek smiled, and looking at Stiles lips, decided to go for it. Seeing what Derek was going for, Stiles brought his right hand to Derek's nape and positioned himself so it was more comfortable to kiss Derek.

"Do you want lunch?" Derek asked when they stopped kissing. Checking his new phone, Stiles realized that it was almost two, which is absolutely insane because usually he's starving by now. Maybe it's because his attention was focused on Derek and the walk that he just forgot.

"Yes…pizza please."

* * *

An empty pizza box sat on the counter of Stiles's kitchen while Stiles and Derek were in the living room, sitting down. "What do you want to do?" This time it was Derek's turn to ask Stiles. Stiles hummed a little before snuggling a little closer to Derek.

"We could watch a movie?" Derek nodded, looking at the clock on the nearby table.

"Well Isaac and Lydia should be getting out kind of soon. We could turn it into a small pack night." The smile on Stiles's face was all that needed to be said, but of course Stiles talked.

"Yes yes yes yes! We definitely should do that. Wait, let me text." Sitting up from the comfortable position, Stiles grabbed his phone off the coffee table and sent a text to the two pack members saying to ignore his last text and to come right over for a movie night. Almost immediately he got a text back from Lydia saying that they'll be there. "Well they're coming." Stiles beamed at Derek then his face fell. "Does this mean more pizza?" Derek chuckled.

"It probably wouldn't hurt."

"We're here!" Lydia announced as she walked through the door to the Stilinski's house.

"In the living room!" Stiles shouted back. Isaac and Lydia took off their shoes and walked into the living room, to see all the curtains drawn (making the room significantly darker) and Derek and Stiles snuggled up on the couch. With his hand, Stiles wildly motioned them to come over. Being the most comfortable with Stiles, Lydia sat down and leaned onto Stiles. Issac decided to take the floor, despite there being room on the couch, right in-between Stiles and Lydia's legs.

"What movie did you put in?" Isaac questioned.

"Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Also there's pizza coming in about an hour."

* * *

To the Sheriff's surprise, when he got home at around ten-ish, there was a super nice car in his driveway along with a jet black Camaro. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, John unlocked the garage door and walked inside. He placed his bag down on the kitchen table, quickly noticing the pizza on the counter. Grabbing a piece, he wandered into the living room. "Stiles?" Upon seeing the scene on his couch, Stiles's dad started smiling; Stiles was asleep against Derek, whose head was resting on Stiles's head, Lydia was sleeping on Stiles and Isaac was slumbering against Stiles's leg. The Sheriff didn't doubt that if he had yelled a little louder that they wouldn't have woken up, they were pretty much dead to the world. He guessed that instead of calling one kid in, he would be calling in three. Shaking his head while refraining to laugh at the out-turn of the day's events, John turned off the TV, got some blankets to place onto the teenagers and adult, and switched off the light on his way out.

* * *

**So before I wrote this chapter, I made a list of 23 things that I wanted to happen.**

**Needless to say only four of those things actually happened this chapter.**

**78 reviews! That's crazy! Thank you so much!**

**Also, next chapter will be of Scott's POV.**

**Questions for this chapter: We all know that left at the end of Season 3 (to go to France I believe), so if Isaac is back, is Mr. Argent back?**

**Where's Peter?**

**Will Kira come see Stiles?**


	20. Chapter 20

The only reason Scott went back to his house was because his mom was going to worry about him and he was getting exhausted, despite how fast his body heals, being a werewolf just gives a higher endurance, not immunity to sleep. When he got inside, he looked at his mom, who had her head in her hands. Giving a slight sigh, Scott sat down his motorbike helmet and walked over to his mom, setting his hands on his shoulders. Starting to give her a massage, his mom put her head on the table and let out a sigh.

"You okay mom?" Melissa shook her head.

"No…it was a long day. A few people came in from a small gas explosion and after that a car accident happened." Sensing something else had happened, he hugged his mom closely. "The baby in the backseat died after an hour of getting to the hospital…" Her whisper was extremely quiet and she leaned into the hug. Sniffling she pushed away after a few minutes. Wiping her eyes, Melissa turned to look at her son. "How was Stiles? Did you guys talk?" Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"No exactly. Kira called half-way through and he just exploded." Standing up, Melissa rubbed Scott's back.

"What are you going to do?"

"Anything," Scott shook his hand, "anything and everything. I shouldn't have done that to Stiles, especially after everything he's done for me."

"Listen, I'm not going to yell at you." She stared at him with a soft, understanding look. "I have a feeling that Stiles already had. Plus I'm sure he's not the only one that's going to be yelling." Scott flinched a little when the memory of Derek pushing him against the wall came back to him.

"I'm off to bed. I have to think about what I'm going to do." His mom nodded and Scott gave his mom one last hug before heading upstairs. Once he got up, he carefully shut his door, as to not make any noise, and jumped on his bed. He turned over and tried to get comfortable but couldn't. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Scott was up way before the morning light even _started_ to show. Rolling out of bed about four hours later (about nine o'clock), Scott sighed. He had little to no sleep, just kept flipping over and over debating on what to do to try and get Stiles back as a friend. Sneaking past his mom's room, he glanced in to check on her, before continuing on. Grabbing his leather jacket off a hook near the front door, he left; time to try and put his plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Stiles's house, there was a soft, but confident knock on the door. Stiles yawned as he walked down the steps to get it, still in his navy blue sweatpants. The others, including Derek, had gone back to their houses, all promising they'd come over later. Opening the door, all words in his mouth just stopped.

"Listen before you say anything and get all mad, I want you to hear me out. No... I _need_ you to hear me. Then you can decide what to do." The words came out in a jumble and it took Stiles a few seconds to get caught up. Exhausted from just waking up and not really in the mood to start arguing, all Stiles's response was, was opening up the door to usher the girl in. When Kira walked in, her body language automatically became that of someone who was uncomfortable. Ignoring it, Stiles closed the door and walked right past her, into the kitchen for some orange juice. Kira trailed quietly behind him and stood in the doorway as he owned the fridge and vent down to get out the drink. As he started to pour it in a glass cup his dad must've left out, he sighed a little.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and-"

"You don't need to apologize Stiles. You haven't done anything." Seeming to get a little confidence back, and seeing how Stiles is listening, Kira took a step in the room and continued. "I honestly thought you didn't mind." She confessed. "Scott was saying how you never minded before and how you encouraged him. There were the phone calls but, I'm not sure if you heard me laughing or not, I walked into the room a few days ago to Scott telling you a lie. I was laughing because my dad told a joke, which is rare. But I swear after I saw what he was doing, I yelled at him" Kira winced a little. "I may or may not have hit him with a lacrosse stick and then kicked him out right after that. I'm not trying to blame Scott because I have just as much involvement as he does. I should've known better. I should've seen that I was taking him away from you." Kira paused, kind of surprised that Stiles hadn't interrupted her. When Stiles rose an eyebrow at her, Kira kind of cringed back. Sure she's fought supernatural monsters before and sure she fought the Nogitsune in the form of Stiles, but she had no doubt that Stiles didn't need the hyped up power of the fear-feeding creature to scare the hell out of her.

"What about when you called?" Surprised, Kira visibly recoiled back.

"I was mostly calling to see if he made up with you. You have to believe that I had _no_ idea that you were in the hospital. _Please_ believe me." It wasn't that she was begging, but more like pleading that Stiles understood where she was coming from.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you?" Kira nodded slowly, seeing where he was coming from.

"Wait…" she hesitated, trying to remember something, "can't werewolves see into someone's memories?" There was a slight perplexed look on her face, not sure if it was actually true or not. Stiles looked confused for a second, but that might have to do with the fact that he just woke up a few minutes ago.

"We'll go and ask Peter later." Stiles recalled Isaac telling him something about Peter seeing his memories. Kira nodded, grateful for the fact that Stiles was at least giving her a chance, and she was going to take that chance and try to get Stiles to trust her again, if he ever did in the first place.

"I'll stop by the loft later?" She turned to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Kira froze completely.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you before you left that I'll send you a message. You're on the way there so I can get just drop by and get you." Shocked that Stiles would even offer her a ride, Kira almost forgot to speak.

"Uh….yeah, yeah that'd be great. Thank you Stiles." When Stiles took her hand off her shoulder, Kira took that as his request to leave. The second the door closed, Stiles put his hands on the counter, gripping it tight, and leaning backwards and letting out a sigh as he did so. What had he just agreed to? Sure it was logical. This way he could be for certain because he has the reassurance from someone else. Plus if they lied, the other werewolves could easily out them.

* * *

**There you go. Scott's POV to start with. **

**Also some Kira in there! :)**

**Thank you _so_ much for the reviews! I absolutely love reading them. :)**

**Questions for this chapter: Any idea on what Stiles is going to do? Is Kira telling the truth? And...will Peter do it? **

**Until next time :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously:_

_The second the door closed, Stiles put his hands on the counter, gripping it tight, and leaning backwards and letting out a sigh as he did so. What had he just agreed to? Sure it was logical. This way he could be for certain because he has the reassurance from someone else. Plus if they lied, the other werewolves could easily out them._

* * *

"No. Absolutely not." Before anything else could be said, Derek closed the door in their face. Sighing in utter frustration, Stiles knocked on the loft door again. There was a large shout of anger came from the other side and the door slammed open again.

"Dude, relax. We just want answers and you don't have to go flying off the handles." They stood there for what seemed like hours, Stiles and Derek just glaring at each other. A sharp nod and a step away from the door, gave the two permission to come inside. "Great. Now that we have _that_ out of the way, can we please continue as to why we came?"

"Stiles…" Derek closed the door behind them. "Peter isn't here."

"Peter needs to get down—wait what?" Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in the process.

"Peter isn't here. He left to visit Cora about two weeks ago."

"Well when is he getting back?" Looking at the clock on the wall, Derek continued to glare at Kira. He let out a breath when Stiles snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Listen, I'm sorry we're wasting your time but this is kind of important. And besides, glaring at Kira isn't going to solve anything!"

"His plan should land in about an hour." Derek shrugged his shoulders before sitting on the couch. "Isaac!" He shot them a sympathetic look when he noticed them cover their ears. "Sorry, he's got headphones on listening to whatever you guys listen to these days. Listen…why don't we wait until Peter gets here? I don't want to do it myself because I've never done it before."

"Will he do it?" Kira wondered out loud.

"Yeah, because as much as he hates to admit it, he does care. He just thinks it's funny when he acts like he despises being around people." Stiles, having enough of standing, threw himself on the couch next to Derek. Kira, on the other hand, just stayed standing, not entirely sure on what to do at the moment.

"Kira, you can sit."

"Um…alright then." Glancing behind her, Kira tucked in her skirt a little before sitting down, her satchel falling to the side. She fiddled nervously with her hands. "So when did Isaac get back?"

"Isaac got back a week ago." Stepping out from behind a column, with blue headphones resting around his neck, Isaac smiled.

"Isaac makes me uncomfortable when he talks in the third person." Stiles joked, patting the seat next to him. Isaac gladly did so, grinning the entire time.

"So are we sitting here for a reason or are we just….?" Stiles shook his head.

"We're here for Peter, who's going to be back in about an hour, because Kira," motioning to Kira, Stiles noticed Isaac's face harden a little but the teen wolf didn't say anything, "says she's telling the truth and we need someone to look at her memories." A thoughtful look crossed Isaac's face.

"Truth about what?"

"She says that she told Scott off and the reason Scott got a phone call at the hospital was because she wanted to know if Scott and I had talked or not." Isaac hummed a little in response but kept his mouth shut, trying his best to not say anything. She was part of the reason why Stiles was in the hospital. He could feel the anger starting to boil over. Stiles must of sensed it somehow because a hand was placed on his knee, causing Isaac to chill a little but to still be on edge. From the corner of his eye, Isaac saw Derek scowl at the movement and the placement. Internally, he laughed at the obvious jealousness on Derek's face. Stiles though seemed to have sensed Derek feeling uncomfortable because Stiles leaned over and whispered something in the werewolf's ear.

"Relax Derek. I just don't want him to jump up and attack her." Stiles's breath gently brushed across Derek's ear. Derek turned to whisper something back to him.

"Do that again and I'm kicking these two out."

"Ew gross….TMI guys." Isaac complained. There was a small moment of silence before Stiles started laughing. Kira sat a clueless as to what just happened and Derek just sat there with a not-gui Stiles jumped up after it had gotten quiet again.

"We should do something while we wait."

"Watch another movie?" Isaac suggested as he stretched out his arms so that one was resting on the back of the couch.

"I don't really have any." When the three teenagers looked a Derek, a look of guilt appeared. "I never really had time to watch any." Stiles had a flabbergasted look on his face before it turned into an over-excited kitten look.

"It's fine. While you go pick up Peter, we'll go to the movie store and buy some." Derek looked unsure at the proposition. What if Isaac does decide to attack Kira? Not that Derek doesn't trust Isaac, but he is a werewolf and Stiles trying to hold him back wouldn't work. He realized he had been quiet a bit too long when he heard a small please come from Isaac, Derek nodded.

"Fine but be careful please." Stiles jumped up in the air.

"Yes! I have so many movie ideas..." His rambling voice started to drift away as Kira, Isaac, and him walked out of the loft, leaving Derek wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Pulling his Camaro keys out of his pocket, he spun them around his finger a couple times before catching them and walking out the loft door, easily shutting it behind him.

"Let's go get Peter." He said to no one in particular as he started to jog/walk down the stairs.

* * *

"Stiles….Stiles…..Stiles?" Whatever trance he was in, Stiles snapped out of it to see a worried look on Isaac's face.

"Yeah man?" Glancing over the movies in front of him, Stiles pulled out three; _Tin Man_, _Back to the Future_, and _Jurassic Park: 3 in 1_.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles smiled and shot a look at the movies in Isaac's hands. "Harry Potter?" Shifting uncomfortably, Isaac almost bumped into Kira.

"I can put them back."

"No don't. They're good movies." Kira put her hand out to stop Isaac. "Besides, I can't wait to see Derek's reaction to their version of a werewolf." Isaac smiled at her comment.

"Ten bucks on that he'll be yelling at the TV saying they're wrong."

"You're on." Kira and Isaac shook hands before giving ten dollars each. Rolling his eyes, Stiles took the money.

"Come on, it's a fifteen minute ride back."

* * *

They got there before Derek and Peter, the Camaro nowhere in sight. Grabbing the bag of movies, Stiles turned off the jeep, thus turning off the music that filled the silent car. Closing the car doors, the trio made their way up to the loft. Stiles and them didn't have to wait long though because just as they were setting up the first Harry Potter movie, Derek and Peter walked through the door. There was an exasperated look on Peter's face.

"Hello to you guys too." Stiles said jokingly. Peter shot a look at Derek before setting down his bags.

"So," he flexed his claws, "I'm a little out of practice, but it should be alright." Seeing their confused faces, Peter continued on. "Derek informed me of your memory search need on the way here. Guess I should've known that you guys would be here already. Now…who is the lucky victim?" Shyly, mostly out of being uncertain about this now, Kira raised her hand.

* * *

**So my final exams are done!**

**Therefore I'll be able to update more frequently.**

**However, I will be leaving for camp in 9 days so there will be a three week hiatus. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously:_

"_Derek informed me of your memory search need on the way here. Guess I should've known that you guys would be here already. Now…who is the lucky victim?" Shyly, mostly out of being uncertain about this now, Kira raised her hand._

* * *

Kira twisted nervously in the wooden chair given to her, not that it was uncomfortable but it was the fact that Peter was standing behind her, claws out, and he could easily just kill her and be done with it. There was no warning or anything when he put his claws in the back of her neck. She screamed in pain, anybody would. After a few seconds of the pain rushing through her veins with the memory flashing through her head, Kira passed out. When she came to, she was laying down on the couch with her head on a few pillows.

"Hey, I think she's waking up." There was some movement from nearby and someone put a hand on her forehead. "Can you hear me Kira?" Peeking open her eyes, she saw Stiles staring down at her.

"What happened?"

"The pain knocked you out. We thought you would be able to handle it but we kind of forgot to take out the fact that you aren't a werewolf." Embarrassed, Stiles scratched the back of his head. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts, but yeah, I think I'll be fine." Then realizing that Derek was next to her offering a glass of water, Kira slowly sat up, reaching for the water. Taking a sip, Kira noticed how everyone was staring at them, even Peter who looked like he was forced to stay in the room.

"Peter saw," Derek started, "a little, not everything you said," Kira felt her heart rate increase which caused a small look of alarm cross the werewolf's face. "Relax, he saw enough to confirm what you said." Kira still held her breath but her heart rate calmed down just a little.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means…" Derek crossed his arms, rocking back and forth a little on his heels and glancing at Stiles. "It means that you're not completely at fault."

"And…." Kira changed her attention to Stiles, "I forgive you." Stiles said, with a small sigh added. Shell shocked, Kira stared open mouthed at Stiles and then Derek, then back at Stiles. "You were out for about two hours, so trust me when I say that it's something I thought about. It's just…."

"Stiles you don't have to explain anything to me. I know part of it is my fault, so please don't say you forgive me until I've forgiven myself." Stiles nodded, understanding. "Anyways," Kira set down the water given to her, and started rubbing her hands. Standing up, Kira weakly smiled at Derek. "I should be off. I only told my dad I'd be a few hours and I need to make dinner."

"Are things still tough with you and your mom?" Peter asked from the corner he was in. She hesitated before opening the loft door and then walking out. The two werewolves and the human just stayed still, not sure how to think about her exit. "Well I guess things aren't okay yet." Stiles stood up and glared at Peter.

"No I think everything's okay judging from how hard she slammed the door." Peter held up his hands in submission.

"Okay, I see how it is. I come home, help you guys right away, and then I'm brushed away." Shaking his head, Peter started walking towards the stairs. "Call if you need me."

"Unlikely." Derek whispered under his breath. "Thanks Peter." He said a little bit more loudly. As his uncle disappeared up the stairs, Derek turned around and stared at Stiles. They didn't say anything, just kind of stared at each other. Stiles, uncomfortable with no noise, fidgeted. Turning around to the couch where Kira was…sleeping a few minutes before, Stiles started to reorganize the pillows. He then moved onto the kitchen, just randomly cleaning as he went, putting cups back in the cabinet (if they were deemed clean enough). Stiles stopped when Derek put his hands on Stiles's biceps, stilling the ADHD boy. "Stiles…you don't need to clean."

"Well it's a bit messy and I mean…I'm just cleaning so you won't have to do it later, and why not? Besides, you won't have to do it later."

"You're repeating yourself Stiles. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Derek crossed his arms at the reply.

"I thought we were past this." Stiles sighed, rubbing his face before looking down and then up at Derek. He placed his hands on the counter behind him and hopped up on it.

"Me too and I'm sorry. I forgot to take my medicine this morning and I'm having trouble concentrating." Carefully, Derek moved closer to him.

"You seemed fine earlier, why now?"

"Earlier I was busy, I kept myself busy with something. I mean, I would bounce my leg up and down if I wasn't doing anything." Derek nodded, understanding what he was talking about. Earlier Peter had kicked Derek a few times while pointing at Stiles knee, but Derek just assumed that it had something to do with the fact that they were just about to figure out if Kira was okay after she passed out. Also the fact that Peter was sitting near him since Derek knew Stiles didn't feel the most comfortable with Peter. Stiles shifted a little.

"Do you need to go get your medicine?" Stiles shook his head.

"It won't work this late." Derek raised an eyebrow and looked over at the clock.

"I suppose so. Just…what can I do to help?"

"Nothing." Stiles shrugged. "I'll just have to wait to take my medicine tomorrow. Until then I'll be a super hyperactive kid." Looking away, Stiles started to bounce his leg again. He didn't notice Derek get closer. Only when Derek nuzzled Stiles a little, did Stiles become aware of him. "What are you doing? Not that I don't mind, I'm just insanely curious." Stiles babbled.

"Stiles, shut up…and stop using the words 'I'm just'." Derek kissed the right next to Stiles's lips.

"You missed."

* * *

**Awe, sorry I stopped at them kissing.**

**But I think it's nice to end a chapter on a good note.**

******Notice: I will be leaving for camp in 5 days so there will be a three week hiatus. **

******(unless I can somehow write during camp)**

******Thank you so much for the reviews! :) I can't believe I've had so many people view this story. :) So thank you, thank you, thank you. :)**

******Questions: How do you think Isaac and Lydia will react to the news (regarding Kira)? What is Scott planning?**

******Until next time. :)**


End file.
